Persona 4: NeXt
by Seria on Twelve Notes
Summary: Murder case solved, everyone went back to their normal lives. Wait, is that what really happened? Souji's in his third year of school & away from his friends but what happens when destiny began pulling them back together?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Hero Today & the Text Message_

The night was still. No sound could be heard. It wasn't like this a few minutes ago until that man appeared. No animal or insect dared to make a sound in the presence of that man. He was swaying slightly while walking; dragging what looked like corpses along with him. Under the moonlight, The Patchman grinned. His distorted mask is already showing a big grin but he couldn't help smiling for real.

"I've found it! I've found it!" he jumped up and down, unable to contain his glee. "Hehehe, soon my friends! We'll bring hell to this place! Ah…HAHAHAHA!!!" The Patchman laughed hysterically and trampled all over the corpses of the people he just killed. Two were adults while the other two were mere children.

A family, he guessed. Probably had dinner in town and were on their way back home. Too bad they had to 'accidentally' run into him on the dark road… He grinned more maniacally. "Ahh, I just loooovvvee kids" he toyed with the small corpses.

* * *

Souji Seta sighed. Sitting on his chair, he took out a bunch of pink letters from his bag and put it on his desk. "Really, what do girls see in me?" The letters were all written by his admirers. He sighed again.

Ever since he entered the new school his parents had enrolled him he was swamped with girls confessing to him and asking him out and guys wanting him to join their sports team.

The third year of Souji Seta was really boring. Not that he didn't make any new friends but… He looked at his bedroom wall. There was a picture that he had framed on the wall. He smiled as he watched the people in the picture.

At the top-left of the picture was his best friend, Yosuke Hanamura, posing while holding onto his headphones. Next to him jumping energetically was Chie Satonaka, a slightly tomboyish girl who loved martial arts. Her hands were pushing against Kanji Tatsumi, a rebellious teenager with bleached blonde hair. Although he looked like a biker gang, everyone knew that he was actually good inside, albeit being a 'bit' rough.

Souji could see that Kanji's face was nervous because he was bumping shoulders with Naoto Shirogane. A female detective, Naoto preferred to be thought of as a boy. She was also blushing in the picture as she was shy to these kinds of things.

In front of her he could see Teddie, wearing his Frenchmen suit, holding hands with Souji's little cousin, Nanako Dojima. Yosuke had mentioned that Teddie is still staying with him and working as Junes' mascot. Nanako was smiling cheerfully in the picture. His cousin had enjoyed their company last year as they had hung out often, and the gang had adored her, practically Yosuke, when she started singing the Junes theme song.

Souji had seen himself in the picture, in between two girls. On his right was Yukiko Amagi, his classmate last year. She was the daughter of the manager of the Amagi Inn, a famous local inn in Inaba. Her long, black hair softly touching his face as her hands were holding his arm. The other was Rise Kujikawa, or Risette, as the public calls her. When they met for the first time Rise had taken a break from her idol work, but it seems she had started her debut back. She was hugging his arms rather tightly while looking at his face (It was a well-known fact to the gang that Rise had a crush on Souji).

The last person he remembered was the man who took this picture, his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima. A strict detective and single father, Ryotaro worked hard to raise Nanako ever since his wife died. Souji had been close with his uncle, sharing a familial bond with him. After all, his uncle was more of a 'real' father to him than his biological father.

Leaving Inaba was the hardest thing he had to do...His closest friends and Yukiko and Rise's face came into his mind.

Souji shook his head. Remembering the past isn't getting him anywhere. He took out his books and began doing his homework. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, it was a text message. He didn't recognize the number but he read the message anyways.

Suddenly, the room turned pitch-black. Any trace of light disappeared. "What the hell…" Souji stood up, preparing himself. He had experience enemies attacking him in the dark before so he took his baseball bat and listened for any sound of footsteps or voices. Fighting with Shadows has given Souji the ability to act rationally in irrational events.

"Do not be afraid, I am no enemy of yours…" a voice spoke to him. He spun around and saw a figure covered in light. As he squinted he saw that it was girl, no older than he is, smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Souji asked, but did not lower his bat. She gave him a look as if checking him out.

"You are a wielder of a Persona are you not, Seta-kun?" She responded.

Souji was mildly surprised. _How'd she know about Personas?_ "…I asked for your name" Souji asked again.

The girl smiled. "My name…is Aigis. I am in need of your help Seta-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Investigation Team & the Letter_

April 2012 – Inaba: Junes 

Have a taste of Junes' Fine Grilled Steak if you're hungry!" Yosuke was advertising their specialty dish to the customers.

"Urgh, why the hell do I have to work on a Sunday?" Yosuke groaned. It was his first weekend off since the new term started and he'd planned to go out with Chie and Kanji to go shopping today.

Instead, the three of them along with Teddie are now working at Junes for a "Grand School Opening" sale at the mega mart.

_How stupid is that? _Yosuke's dad had caught him early in the morning and told him they were short on staff, so he wanted Yosuke to work and call his friends over to help. That earned a death glare from Chie and Kanji.

"Stupid Senpais…" he muttered. Yosuke went inside Junes and looked over the electronics department to check on Kanji. _Boy, does this place bring back memories. _He remembered the first time he came here with his partner…

He stopped that thought as he saw Kanji struggling over something. He seemed to be having a hard time explaining the details of a HD TV to an old lady.

"Like I said gramps, this uhh…TV lets you, uhh…" he took out a piece of note that another attendant had written for him.

"Uhh…It lets you be one with the universe! Feel the outdoor wilderness and the sun on a tropical island as if you're there! The all new High Definition Television Set!" Kanji explained.

"Oh that's nice dear, so does it bake tofu?" the old lady asked.

"Wha- How the hell's a TV suppose ta' fry tofu?!!" exasperated Kanji.

Yosuke prayed that Kanji wouldn't tear the old dear apart as he went to check on Chie. She was in the clothes department helping out a customer choosing clothes for her young daughter.

"Yes, yes we do have her size, let me go take it for you" Chie smiled to the little girl and her mother. Yosuke smiled slightly. Chie seemed to be fine and he was glad of it.

Suddenly Yosuke heard a panicked voice calling his name. He turned and saw Teddie running towards him, the head of his bear costume on fire.

"Yosuke! Yosuke! My heads on fire! AAAHHH!!!" Teddie screamed as he ran around in circles.

"You stupid bear! I told you not to fall asleep in front of the grill!" Yosuke pushed Teddie down and rolled him on the floor.

The fire out, Yosuke sat on Teddie and sighed, "Uhuhuh, could this day get any worse?"

_An hour later_

"Whew, finally some time off!" Yosuke yawned, stretching his arms. He looked around the table, Chie was dozing off with her mouth slightly open and Kanji was ravenously biting chunks of Grilled Steak and swallowing it down.

"Man I can't thank you guys enough for helping me out here" Yosuke told them.

"Issoksenpai, schno fworries bout'it. Gulp" Kanji replied while still eating the steak.

"Ugh, at least swallow them first before talking!" Chie had woken up. "Ugh, I can't sleep with all these noises…Darn it Yosuke, why'd we have to do this when we could be having FUN somewhere else?" she snorted.

"Eh, hehehe, sorry Chie" Yosuke hung his head low.

"Well I don't really mind working here ya' know? But just don't put me in the electronics department next time Senpai…I beg you" Kanji recalled the old lady.

They started chatting about random stuffs when Teddie appeared. "Hey, hey Yosuke! You got mail!" Teddie was holding a letter in his hand.

"Hmm? Who's it from?" Yosuke took the letter from him. "Not just you! So does Chie-chan and Kanji! I got em' from your dad! He said it came from the mailman!" Teddie answered.

"Huh I can understand if it's for me, but how'd he know Chie and Kanji are here too?" Yosuke looked at the letter questioningly.

"Maybe the dude saw us here or sumthin', c'mon lets open it! Could be an animal cracker prize" Kanji opened his envelope excitedly.

"Ha, somehow I doubt that" Chie smiled and opened hers too.

Inside was a piece of paper. "Hmm? From our school?" All of them read the letter and they looked at each other. All of them had a puzzled look on their face.

"G-Guys…" Kanji's voice trailed off.

"What? What? Don't leave me out of it! I can't 'bear' the suspense!" Teddie looked around.

"You have no idea Ted. C'mon, let's go check on Yukiko and Naoto if they've got the same thing." Yosuke looked at the other two and they both nodded.

* * *

Inaba: Amagi Inn

"Thank you, could you put the textiles there Kasai-san?" Yukiko pointed to the storage room. The Amagi Inn was under renovation and Yukiko had offered her help to manage it. It was part of her training to become the next manager.

She went over a list of furniture they had ordered and wondered where to put the sofa when she heard a small cough behind her.

"You're working quite hard there Senpai." It was Naoto. She was standing at the entrance with her arms folded.

"Naoto-kun! I'm sorry, guess I didn't hear you come in." Yukiko apologized and welcomed her in. "Let's go to the guest room, and oh, would you like some tea as well? Don't worry I could make drinks quite well!" She added hastily after seeing the look on Naoto's face. They know how horrid their cooking skills were…

"Thank you Senpai but you look like you're quite busy right now. I could always come at another time…" She looked over the scene of the renovation.

"It's ok I'll make time for you" Yukiko smiled.

She guided Naoto to the guest room and went to the kitchen. Minutes later she came back holding a tray and a pot of tea for them. She sat down in front of her.

"So what brings you here Naoto-kun?" Yukiko inquired, it was pretty rare for Naoto to visit her without telling her first.

"Well actually I was in the neighborhood and I thought it'd be best to check up on you. It's only been the first week but you haven't been to school lately, Chie-Senpai said so." Naoto looked at Yukiko.

"Oh well…you know…I've been busy with the renovation lately and a lot of stuffs so…" Yukiko shifted uneasily._ That's not it actually…_

Naoto stared at her for a moment, and as if reading her mind, she sighed "Have you tried calling him Senpai? He'd be glad to hear from you too"

That was like an arrow piercing her heart. Yukiko blushed, but she wore a sad smile on her face. "No…I'd thought about it a thousand times but…I wouldn't know what to say to him and – what if he's forgotten about me?" Yukiko choked.

Yukiko held back her tears. She had liked him, Souji Seta. She didn't know why but she was drawn to him as if there was a magnet pulling her towards him. Of course it could've just been a normal friendship but somehow Yukiko felt that it was more than that.

The days they had spent together inside and outside the TV world seemed like a dream to her now. It's just been a month since Souji left but she felt as if there's an empty space in her heart now, never to be filled again… The same goes when she went to school, she couldn't bear going into class and never seeing that certain someone's familiar face smiling at her ever again…

"…I'm sorry Senpai…" Naoto apologized, clearly looked guilty for the lack of tack.

"No, it's ok… It's just that you know…it hurts…the thought of not being able to see him again and he's not here to help me out anymore or just be by my side...Sigh, I don't know what to think anymore, I'm so confused…" Yukiko pondered upon her feelings for Souji.

"B-But you're right Naoto-kun! I can call him anytime and catch up with him and t-talk about stuffs!" Yukiko's answer was a bit unconvincing.

Naoto sighed again; she might be an ace detective but…_ Matters of the heart are a different thing altogether…I wonder how it feels like to have someone to love…_ She closed her eyes for a second and an image of a boy came into mind. It was a familiar face and Naoto knew that boy.

"No! Definitely not!" Naoto shook her head vigorously, blushing like mad.

"H-Huh?" Yukiko looked at her, confused.

"I-It's nothing Senpai." Naoto took a deep breath.

"Well anyways, I'll be coming to class starting tomorrow so don't worry ok?" Yukiko added hastily.

"I won't push that matter further then. Actually Senpai going to class tomorrow might not be an option…" Naoto rummaged through her bag and handed Yukiko an envelope.

"What's this?" Yukiko took the envelope from her hand and opened it.

"I received one myself as it was delivered to the Shirogane household just this morning. There was a letter for you as well in your mailbox when I entered the Inn. I assume Yosuke-Senpai, Chie-Senpai, and Kanji-kun received one as well. I don't know if Souji-Senpai or Rise-san received the same offer, Souji-Senpai is in another school and Rise-san returned to her idol work shortly after Souji-Senpai left…" Naoto told her.

Yukiko remembered her little love rivalry with Rise and smiled to herself. Inside the envelope was a letter from Yasogami High. Yukiko recognized her school crest.

She read the letter carefully and gasped, "This is!..."

Naoto nodded. "Pack your bags Yukiko-Senpai, we're going to Tatsumi Port Island."

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic ever. I wanted to do a little prologue to the story after Souji left Inaba then go to the main storyline! Reviews and critics are welcomed! Please, if anything jes critic me so I can get better at writing this story! Ouh and the pairings will get interesting after this ;) I'll add a love triangle to spice things up!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fool, The Aeon & The Love

Well I'm moving the first few chapters rather quickly for the prologue! Thanks to my first reviewer Spstar, I'll try not to disappoint you guys! I know few has read my fan-fic, hope u guys will review n critic me too! well here comes chapter 3 enjoy! Ya-haw! :)

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Fool, The Aeon & The Lovers_

April 2012 – The Velvet Room

"So we meet again." A familiar voice spoke to him. Souji knew where he was, although it has changed slightly. He was back in the Velvet Room.

"It seems that our path crossed each other again. It has been a while and I'm sure both of you had heard this before but…Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor and this is my assistant, Margaret." Igor introduced himself and Margaret, the blonde-haired woman clad in blue.

Souji knew who Margaret was; he remembered her and their encounters before. Souji nodded at her and she nodded back.

"So you weren't lying." Souji turned to Aigis. "You could enter the Velvet Room too."

She nodded in response. Aigis was sitting next to him, clearly unsurprised by the appearance of Igor, but she had a slightly confused look when she saw Margaret. Perhaps she had expected someone else.

"Both of you had been called to the Velvet Room before and this time, both of your fates intertwine each other. Everything happens for a reason, your destinies and what awaits you in the future." Igor pointed to Souji and Aigis.

"What do you mean our fates intertwine each other?" Souji asked calmly.

"Ah yes, if you look at the cards…" Igor gestured to the air in front of them.

Suddenly a number of cards flew out of nowhere and made a circle. In the middle of the circle were two cards.

Igor quickly grabbed the two cards and shows it to Souji.

"The Fool…" Souji muttered quietly, remembering his own Arcana. "And that is?" He pointed to the other card, it is unfamiliar to him and he had never seen that type of Arcana before.

"This is the Aeon Arcana. A rare one perhaps, but it belongs to this young lady here." Igor pointed at Aigis.

"Both of your destinies are bounded together. You could do nothing about it except to accept this as some sort of fate, or curse, whichever you'd like to perceive. What happens to one of you will happen to the other. Truthfully speaking, this is the first time something like this ever happens in the Velvet Room." Margaret explained.

"…I get the point. Basically speaking, if I die then Aigis dies too?" Souji summarize the points.

Both Igor and Margaret nodded.

Souji sighed. "We've only met for an hour or so and already we're fated for each other huh?" Souji joked, reminding him so much of his best friend Yosuke who'd joke about these kinds of things.

To his surprise Aigis actually blushed, but she quickly changes back to her poker-face.

"The other cards in the circle…They must be for my Social Links huh? Don't worry I know the drill." Souji looked at Margaret.

She smiled slightly, maybe because her bond with him is still strong.

"You haven't change a bit…" Margaret spoke quietly. Souji smiled.

"So the point of this meeting is the same as last year. A disaster is about to happen and I daresay I'm smack right in the middle of it along with Aigis right? But my friends…" He remembered the Investigation Team.

Souji looked at Igor. "If it's possible could you leave my friends out of this? They've had enough of last year's murder case and I don't want to put them in danger…"

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Aigis was the one whom answered him. "The wheel of fate had begun turning. Each of them will play their role in this play."

Souji grew quiet but he answered her back, "Alright, but I won't let anything happen to them. If it's like you told me just now that there are people out there with powers just like us then I'll accept my role. I'll be the Fool in this little game and I will protect them, by any means necessary." Souji was determined.

Aigis looked at him with awe. "…I'm glad you're that kind of person Seta-kun." She smiled again.

Souji could feel a bond between him and Aigis, and the Aeon Arcana appeared in front of his eyes. He had established his first Social Link with Aigis.

"Very well, I believe it is time for our guest to be heading back to his world now. When the time comes you will be summoned here again." Igor said.

"I wish you luck." Margaret looked at Souji and he nodded.

With that, Souji returned to the real world.

Still in the Velvet Room, Aigis could hear a voice behind her.

"He is very similar to him…" A young girl appeared.

"Elizabeth…" Both Margaret and Aigis spoke her name.

Elizabeth looked around and stood beside Aigis. "That man is very much alike with a certain someone we know is he not?" She spoke to Aigis.

"Who he resembles does not matter. I will do what I can to assist him, even if it means…" Aigis clutches her chest.

"Oh, so have you moved on from Minato then?" Elizabeth asked.

"….I will continue on with my life. I will not waste what he has given to me. I failed my role before; I will not fail it again this time." Aigis answered.

"Hmm, you've become quite human-like." Elizabeth looked at Aigis.

She merely smiled and leaves the Velvet Room to follow Souji.

* * *

Tokyo: Concert Hall

"Thank you everyone for coming to my show! Risette loves you all!" Rise thanked her audiences.

The crowd cheered and called her name, echoing through the concert hall.

Rise walked and left the center stage to the back room. The room was labeled "Risette".

Rise sat down on her chair and stretched. "Phew! I'm totally wiped!"

"Rise-chan! That was wonderful!' Her manager, Aisawa, congratulates her.

"Thanks Aisawa-san! Was my performance ok tonight?" Rise asked.

"Ok? It was marvelous! Your debut back was a huge hit and now this! The whole of japan already knows your name Rise-chan!" Aisawa smiled proudly.

Rise was happy. She had appeared in almost all the new advertisements that came out this month and every TV station wants her to appear in their network. She'd worked hard over the month to build her reputation back.

"Hem, Rise-chan this letter came for you just now." Aisawa handed an opened envelope to her.

"Fan mail? Hey it's already opened!" Rise looked at the envelope.

"Yes well, we had the letter checked in case the sender wrote anything indecent. It came from your school." Aisawa apologized.

"You went through my mail? Hey I can take care of myself y'know!" Rise was slightly offended, but she knew Aisawa did that because he was concerned of her.

"My school…" Rise muttered. _That's right; I'm still a student of Yasogami High…_

She may have returned to being an idol but Rise is still a student of Inaba. She felt a little proud of being a student of that school, after all that's where all her true friends are.

She never missed a chance inviting her friends whenever she held a concert. She knew it'd be hard for them to go to the city but there was a time when they did come.

Rise remembered because it was her debut concert. She was surprised to see Yosuke-Senpai, Chie-Senpai, Yukiko-Senpai, Kanji and Naoto in the front row. They cheered her on and she was happy that they came.

She also caught a glimpse of a certain silver-haired boy in the crowd but when she looked again, he was already gone.

Rise had a nice little after party with her friends afterwards, but he didn't come…

After all her friends said goodbye, she felt a little lonely. But then someone knocked her door and left a present for her. She didn't manage to see who he was but the present was a small, silver bangle.

She recognized the pattern; it was the one she made for Souji-Senpai last Christmas. There was also a piece of note attached to it.

----

"_It's nice to see you up on the stage again. I'll be rooting for you! P.S. This isn't the bangle you gave me. I'm still keeping that one! I made another that looks just like it! __:)"_

----

Tears of joy ran through her face that night. _Souji-Senpai had been here… _

Rise snapped out of her reminiscent. She still wore that bangle that Senpai had given her. It's her most important treasure in the world.

Remembering the letter, Rise quickly read it. It was indeed from her school.

"A letter of transfer…? To Gekkoukan High…" Rise was uninterested. "I'm not gonna change my school! I like Yasogami High! Even if…" She held the bangle tightly.

"Senpai…" Rise muttered sadly. She hadn't seen him since the concert, and it was only a glimpse. _Why'd he have to be so mysterious! But that's what I like about him…_

"Senpai I Love You!!!" Rise squealed loudly, surprising her manager and the crew.

"Oops sorry. Private thoughts tee-hee." Rise apologized.

She skimmed downwards and saw the list of students transferring with her as well. Rise saw a lot of familiar names.

"Chie Satonaka, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi...Wait, what??!" Rise read it disbelievingly.

There were other students too but that didn't matter to her. "It says here Gekkoukan is taking transfer student from all over the country…" Rise gasped as she read the list of school names.

"Senpai's school is also in the list!" Rise said loudly, earning another surprised look from the others.

The cogwheels in her mind are turning now. _If Yosuke-Senpai and the others are transferring then maybe Senpai would also…_ She put two and two together.

Rise stood up quickly and turned to her manager. "Aisawa-san! Have I made any appearance in Port Island yet?" she asked him.

"U-Umm, not yet Rise-chan!" Aisawa answered.

"Good! Call the local TV Station and ask them if they'd like Risette to appear in their network!" Rise told him.

"H-Huh? What do you mean Rise-chan?" Aisawa was confused.

"I'm going back to school! Well, transferring school actually. I'm going to Gekkoukan High!" Rise announced.

"Huh? B-But Rise-chan, what about your work?" Aisawa sputtered.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna quit! I'll be an idol and a student! I'll do both! I'm gonna head back to the hotel now, I gotta start packing!" Rise was excited now.

Aisawa looked perplexed for a moment but nodded quickly. He called for her driver to pick her up. Rise said goodbye to all of them and walked out of the room.

_If Souji-Senpai is gonna be in Gekkoukan then Yukiko-Senpai will be there too… _Rise smiled childishly. _Let Round Two begin! _

"I'm not gonna lose to you Yukiko-Senpai!" Rise shouted and jumped merrily.


	4. Chapter 4: The Past & the Elite

_Chapter 4: The Past & the Elite_

Fukuoka Prefecture: Souji's Apartment

"Seta-kun it is currently 7:30 AM, please wake up." Aigis's voice rang.

Souji yawned and stretched. Suddenly his eyes widen and he quickly got up from his bed.

Aigis was standing next to his bedside. "Aigis!"

"Yes Seta-kun, do you require any assistance?" Aigis responded.

"How'd you get in my room?" Souji wasn't angry but rather amazed. He had locked the door before he went to bed.

"I have my ways." Aigis winked.

Souji was mildly surprised by this small human behavior. Yesterday Aigis had explained that she wasn't a human. She is a robot or more specifically, an android with human emotions.

_Yesterday Evening_

Aigis took quite some time to explain this to Souji, but he took it quite well. He did not show much expression when she showed him her weapon arsenals and her body.

Aigis also explained her connection to Personas. Her adventure, fighting with another group of Persona users called Strega, and the coming of Nyx.

Aigis then explained why she needed Souji's help. Apparently there had been a murder case in her area, Port Island.

She wouldn't have asked for his help if it were a normal murder case but her source in the police department mentioned unusual wounds on the corpses.

"It's as if they were slashed by a demon." Aigis told him.

Souji debated that it could be a wild animal attack but Aigis overruled that possibility.

"The wounds were deep and DNA scans showed nothing. The internal organs were devoured as well. The main concern is where the bodies were discovered." Aigis looked at Souji.

He had an uncomfortable feeling as if he knew the answer. "Where did they found the bodies?" Souji asked anyways.

"Two were found hanging on a radio antenna while the other two were found hanging on the head of a fast-food restaurant's mascot head; it was on top of the restaurant." Aigis answered.

Souji closed his eyes for a moment. _Another murder case…_ But that didn't make sense. They've caught the serial killer last year, Tohru Adachi, a police officer working with his uncle.

_And another thing didn't the TV world change to a happy, fairy tale land already? There couldn't possibly be any Shadows left in that place._

Souji looked at Aigis and he explained the accounts of his adventure and encounters with Shadows.

Aigis looked perplexed, but she too accepted his story calmly.

"See, it isn't possible that Shadows killed them. As far as I know, all the Shadows disappeared right after me and my friends defeated Izanami." Souji concluded.

Aigis shook her head. "I do not believe it is the work of Shadows too."

"Then, what else could kill those people?" Souji inquired.

"I believe it is the work of a Persona." Aigis answered darkly.

"…Is it possible?" Souji is trying to accept that possibility. _She did mention a group of other Persona users before, Strega was it? _

Aigis nodded. "Yes, that possibility is quite high. This comes back to the main reason why I am here. I require you help in solving this case and in turn I will aid you as well."

"What about those friends of yours? Won't they help?" Souji frowned a bit.

"They- Well, they could help me but… To tell you the truth I do not know where everyone is anymore. I know the whereabouts of three of the current Persona members but the others…" Aigis grew quiet.

_So they each went their separate ways after their job is finished huh? _Souji reflected sadly, as if that happened to him and his friends too.

He can somehow understand what Aigis is going through. Seeking help from those who'd fought against horrible monsters and had just regain peace would be ridiculous. No one would sacrifice the peace that they have to experience the nightmare all over again.

Souji sighed. "Fine I'll help, I'm going to Port Island anyways. I'm transferring to their school there tomorrow, although…now that I think about it, maybe you had a hand in this too." Souji frowned but Aigis merely looked away, smiling to herself.

_Present Time_

Souji dressed in his usual school uniform, although in this case, it looks more like formal suit. The principal insisted on this uniform as it shows the student a more 'professional' look than the other schools.

"I'm heading to school, Aigis are you ready?" Souji called for her. Seconds after that Aigis appeared wearing the uniform of his school.

"How'd I look?" Aigis twirled around, showing her new outfit. Again, that was another small human behavior. She was teasing him and smiling.

Souji sighed. _I know she's a robot, but please God don't let there be a second Rise. I'd do with only one._

He didn't mind her teasing him but something was wrong. "Why are you wearing that uniform? You don't even go to my… Never mind, I think you have enough tricks up your sleeve to be a student in my school too." Souji sighed again.

Souji gathered all his belongings and Aigis hers. They would not be returning to this apartment for a year or so. He'd called his parents a few days ago and told them about his transfer. Despite his parents' protest Souji decided to transfer to Gekkoukan anyways.

His initial plan was to get as close as possible to his friends in Inaba. Now there's another reason to it.

Fukuoka Prefecture: Shuyukan Senior High School

Souji and Aigis arrived in front of the school. There was already an attendant waiting for them.

Souji gave his letter of transfer to them and saw Aigis took out a similar letter.

After their luggages are taken they walked towards the Main Hall. "Why'd you follow me here anyways? I thought you'd go back to Port Island and wait for me there. That would've been easier." Souji asked Aigis.

She shook her head. "I was once a student of Gekkoukan. It would be bad if someone recognized me if I had been there as a 'normal' student rather than a 'transfer' student. In this condition people would just mistake me as my own sister or something along that line." Aigis answered.

"While we're in this topic, could you also not tell anybody that I am an android? After all I'm not supposed to exist until at least in the twenty-second century." Aigis looked both serious and amused at the same time. Souji nodded.

Just then Souji instinctively jumped sideways. He heard something hit the tree where he was standing in front of just now.

"Quite the good reflexes as always, Seta-san." A boy appeared in front of them. He was wearing the same uniform as Souji but in a more untidy way, his tie was loose and the suit not buttoned up. He also wore a cowboy hat and a red scarf that clashed with his suit around his neck. He was pointing a gun at Souji.

Aigis immediately went between the two in an inhumane speed. She reared back as if storing momentum in her legs. Souji knew what was going to happen and yelled, "Wait Aigis! This guy's a friend of mine, don't attack!"

Too late. Aigis had unleashed her kick. Surprisingly that man was able to move in split seconds too, but was unable to dodge the kick entirely. "Ouch! That hurts doll!" The boy groaned and massaged his sides.

"You ok Kid-kun?" Souji stood up and watched the boy settle down.

"I'm alright, boy can this doll kick! Hmm, I've never seen her before…" He frowned but shrugs it off.

"I am sorry. I thought that you were a hostile. My self-defense program kicks in." Aigis apologized.

"No need to worry ma'am. It's my fault anyways. The names' Kid Igarashi, jes' call me Kid. I'm this guy's classmate." He pointed at Souji and tips his hat to Aigis.

"Shooting someone with his BB gun is his way of saying hello Aigis." Souji told her. Aigis nods and continues to watch Kid.

Just as the commotion died down suddenly a girl appeared and gave Kid a drop kick to the face.

"KID! Did you shoot at my Souji again??!" The girl roared and put Kid in a submission lock.

"L-Lili! 'Course not, I was only saying hello…M-My back…" Kid struggled.

After beating Kid half to death the girl stood up. She smiled at Souji.

Looking at her now Aigis thought that she was quite a beautiful person. Her uniform was neat and tidy even though she had just been in a wrestling match; her long-blonde hair was straight and shiny. She had the face that many supermodels would kill for.

"This is Lili Rosenkruetz, another classmate of mine." Souji introduced her to Aigis.

Lili gave a shocked expression when she saw Aigis. "Souji! Who's this girl! Don't, don't tell me she's your…"

"She's just a friend Lili." Souji sighed. Aigis nodded in agreement.

"Oh I see…Hello there, my name is Lili. I am pleased to meet you." She bowed.

"My name is Aigis. Nice to meet you too Lili-san." Aigis bowed too.

"Darn it woman, you're gonna kill me someday…" Kid groaned as he stood up.

"Shut up! It's your fault anyways! If anything happens to Souji I'll…" Lili bickered with Kid.

Souji smiled to himself. These two are exactly like Yosuke and Chie when they are fighting.

"A-Anyways I'll see you in the Main Hall Seta-san." Kid waved at Souji.

When he looks at Kid Souji could feel a bond between them. Suddenly in front of him the card for the Strength Arcana appeared. He had established his second Social Link with Kid.

"I'll see you there too Souji." Lili smiled. A card also appeared as it did with Kid. The Devil Arcana appeared. Souji had established his third Social Link with Lili.

Souji nodded to both of them and leaves with Aigis.

Inside the Main Hall the principal had already finished his speech and the students who are transferring schools were shepherded out of the hall. They followed the number of students.

They were later joined by Kid and Lili, Kid looked as if he just brawled with an army of Shadows. Besides the four of them there were five others. Souji recognized them, they are his classmates. He didn't remember their name as he did not know them well.

"Wow, looks like the big guns are transferring with us as well." Kid pats his cowboy hat.

"It's going to be interesting in Gekkoukan High…" Lili muttered.

With that, all of them boarded the bus to Port Island.

Tatsumi Port Island: Train Station

"Hey! We're finally here! Woohoo!" Yosuke cheered. Chie, Kanji, Yukiko and Naoto looked around.

"Hmm, so we're gonna live in this city for a year…" Chie said in awe.

"I'm just as excited as you are Chie-Senpai. Hell, I've never been outside of Inaba much, this is awesome! Ma's finally outta my hair!" Kanji celebrated.

"Dude, that's what you're happy about?" Yosuke shook his head.

"I'll admit that it's nice to have a change of scenery but…" Naoto sighed.

"Huh? 'Sup with you? Got train-sick or sumthin'?" Kanji looked at Naoto, slightly concerned.

"I-It's nothing, don't worry about me!" Naoto answered in a slightly high-pitched voice. _I can't tell them that I'm already missing Grandpa, they'll laugh at me! C'mon, keep it together Naoto! Now's your chance of independence!_

"Ok then." Kanji shrugs and turned to speak with Yosuke.

"Yukiko are you alright? You've been kinda quiet…" Chie looked at Yukiko.

"H-Huh? Oh I'm sorry! I guess my head was in the clouds." Yukiko smiled at Chie.

Yukiko wandered back into her thoughts. _Well, I already convince Mum and Dad to let me transfer here but…_ Yukiko shook her head and read the transfer letter again. _Will Souji-kun really be here? _She closed her eyes and imagined Souji's face. Immediately, her own face turned red. _I know he's gonna be here! He just gotta be! _Yukiko was determined to see him again.

"Hey, this is all good and all but…aren't we forgetting sumthin'?" Kanji asked the others.

They scratched their heads and suddenly remembered. "TEDDIE!"

They turned to see the train had already left the station. Another train was approaching the station.

"H-Hey, what're we gonna do? We left Teddie in the train!" Yosuke panicked.

"Should we call the train operator?" Yukiko suggested.

Just as they were panicking they heard a muffled voice in one of Kanji's boxes.

They looked at each other and Kanji finally approached the box. He opened it carefully and out jumped a blue and red bear.

"Teddie! The hell you're doin' in there?" Kanji was surprised.

"Ta-ta-ta-da! I thought you guys would forget about me so I hid myself in one of these boxes. Pretty smart huh?" Teddie praised himself.

"We're glad that we didn't leave you behind Teddie." Naoto folded her hands.

"Yeah we almost had to- waitaminute. What'd you do to my stuffs?" Kanji peered into the empty box.

"I threw 'em all away." Teddie answered simply.

"YOU WHAT??! My sewing machine and barbecue set! Ted, I'm so gonna skin you alive! C'mere you stupid bear!" Kanji approached Teddie menacingly with a killing aura.

"H-Hey come now, don't fight over me baby." Teddie laughed but Kanji didn't stop.

"AHH! Chie-chan! Yuki-chan! Naoto-chan! Save meeeeee!" Teddie ran away from Kanji.

They ran in circles as the rest of the gang laughed.

From the other train that had just arrived only two people got off. If the gang had paid attention to them they would notice the oddness of the pair. One was a giant while the other was a little girl. The girl noticed Teddie and muttered quietly, "Shadow…"

* * *

Hmm hmm hmm, finally going into the main storyline! yayyyyy! nyway i'll try to keep posting my stories as regularly as possible so I'll work hard! ganbatte! :) ya-haw!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Meeting of Eternity & the United_

Iwatodai Island: Gekkoukan High School

"Talk about a crowd, there's like a thousand people here!" Yosuke looked around. There are masses of students coming in Gekkoukan High; each group of students wore different uniforms.

"They look like they came quite a distance…W-Whoa, check that one out Kanji! She's a total babe!" Yosuke gaped and pointed at one of the girls.

"W-Where??!" Kanji and Teddie quickly look at the direction where Yosuke was pointing.

"Boys…" Naoto muttered. She scowled slightly when she saw Kanji's reaction towards the girl, and it turned into a glare when the said girl actually winked at him.

"H-Hey, think I have a chance?" Kanji asked Yosuke and caught a sight of Naoto's face, he quickly close his mouth.

"Well I think there are quite a few good-looking guys too, what'd you think Yukiko?" Chie asked Yukiko.

"I guess so…" Yukiko answered disinterestedly. She wasn't particularly interested in the guys here.

"How come these guys came by their school bus? Geez, is our school the only one cheap enough to tell their students to get their own transport?" Yosuke sighed.

"Oh, oh Yosuke! That one's a babe too!" Teddie said loudly.

"Ssh, you stupid bear! Not so loud!" Yosuke frowned. "Y'know with this number of students you guys think there's gonna be enough classrooms to hold them all in? I'm personally wishing for double recess period." He quickly changed the topic.

"Haha I don't think that's gonna happen Yosuke. You forgot Gekkoukan's a rich school. I think they have enough classes for everyone." Chie smiled while Yosuke look dejected.

Suddenly they heard a familiar squeal behind them.

"Chie-Senpai! OMG it is you guys!" it was Rise. She ran towards them and hugged Chie.

"Hey, Rise-chan! I can't believe it! Ha-ha it's good to see you!" Chie hugged her back.

Rise let go of Chie and hugged the rest of them. The guys were not used to this. Yosuke made some gargling sound as if in disbelief that Rise actually hugged him and Kanji's face was really red that they thought he was going to explode. Teddie actually tried to touch her bottom but she slapped off his hands.

"Wow, I knew you guys would come! I saw your names in the transfer list so I betted you guys would be here." Rise smiled brightly.

"Our names are in the transfer list? I didn't know about that." Yukiko asked quizzically.

"Yeah see, I didn't want to transfer at first but when I thought you guys would go I packed my bags and here I am!" Rise threw her fist into the sky and continued smiling.

Naoto glanced at Yukiko. It was clear to them that both of them did not know who the other transfer students are. They had read every little detail on their transfer letter and it did not mention any other names besides their own. _So how come her letter have all our names?_

Naoto kept that little thought for later. Rise was looking around. She looks like she's searching for someone but didn't manage to find whoever it is, and turned her attention back to the rest of them.

A bell chimed. A lot of the students rushed into the school but the transfer students stayed put. They lingered around until an elderly man stepped out of the school to greet them.

"E-hem, may I have your attention ladies and gentlemen? Please form a line with your schoolmates and follow me into the assembly hall." He beckoned to them to move.

Chie looked at the rest of the gang. "Better get with the rest of our guys- Hey Daisuke-kun! Kou-kun!" She waved to two familiar faces. The gang spun around and saw the two sports jock.

Daisuke Nagase was wearing his usual sweat suit and Kou Ichijo wore his usual sleeveless T-shirt. They didn't seem to mind how they dressed up.

"Chie-san! Yosuke! And uhh…everybody!" Daisuke waved back. Kou was walking beside him.

"H-Hey Chie-san! So you're here too?" Kou was slightly nervous. He had a crush on Chie since last year and Daisuke knew this. He grinned and Kou punched his shoulders.

"Wow so you guys are here too huh?" Yosuke shook Kou's hands.

"Yeah, we got a letter from the school and we jumped at the offer. Kinda excited actually and this guy here couldn't sit still in the car." Kou laughed.

"Is there anyone else from our school?" Yukiko asked him.

"Hmm, think there's two more. You guys know them; it's Ai Ebihara from our year and Naoki Konishi from the second year." Kou mentioned.

Yosuke's stomach did a back flip when he heard the name 'Konishi'. He was still trying to forget about Saki-Senpai. Chie noticed his uncomfortable reaction and patted his back.

They quickly found the two and introduced themselves to each other. Ai smiled at them but blushed slightly when she saw Kou; she had an unrequited crush on him last year. Naoki smiled nervously when he shook hands with Yosuke, both seemed awfully nervous with each other.

"Alright everyone line up in an orderly manner. Let's not bring shame to Yasogami now." Naoto clapped her hand. She looked like the class rep.

"Yes teacher." All of them joked.

Afterwards all of them moved to the assembly hall.

"Whoa this place is huge!" Yosuke exclaimed. "It's nothing like Yasogami at all; this hall could fit our whole soccer field in it!"

"You don't have to act so surprised, this is nothing." Ai yawned, unimpressed with her surroundings.

The Inaba group continued to stare at their surrounding in amazement.

"Hey, this place is good and all but…are you guys sure it's wise to leave Teddie out there with our stuffs?" Kanji asked them.

"It's O.K., he said he'll be fine alone and we really don't have a place to put our luggage anyways." Yosuke replied.

"'Kay then, I just don't want him to go through our stuffs and do sumthin' y'know?" Kanji shrugged.

The girls all looked at each other. If even one of their undergarment is missing…

"Ehem, settle down now everyone." It was the principal of Gekkoukan. Yosuke and the others recognized him from before.

"Well I'm sure all of my students have noticed the arrival of our guests here today. Firstly, let me welcome you all to Gekkoukan High School. All our guests here will be studying with us for one term. I hope all of you will welcome them with open arms and make Gekkoukan High proud. Now for the welcoming ceremony, I shall call out the names of each representative from each school." The principal announced.

"W-What? I didn't know they'd do that! Man I look like a mess, what if they called my name?" Yosuke looked at the others.

"Aha don't worry Yosuke I don't think anyone in their right mind would make you represent our school." Chie laughed.

"Gee thanks Chie." Yosuke slumped back.

The principal announced the school name first, then the representative. They each got up one by one, shook hands with the principal and stood behind him.

"Next from Yasogami High School of Inaba…Miss Yukiko Amagi!" The principal announced.

"H-Huh? Why did he call my name?" Yukiko was stunned.

"Of course he'd call you Yukiko-Senpai. From my analysis you are the smartest girl in school and by far the most fitting person to represent us." Naoto stated.

"Go on, he's waiting for you!" Chie pushed Yukiko up.

"B-But Chie!" Yukiko wanted to argue but she relents. She walked quickly to the stage and shook hands with the principal. They could see her face was burning red.

Some of the students were talking about Yukiko, "Hey, don't you think she looks kinda cute?" The other replied, "Y-Yeah, she's kinda pretty…" The hall was filled with whispers.

"Woohoo go Yukiko-Senpai!" Rise cheered and some of the students turned to look at her.

"H-Hey, isn't that Risette?" Someone said out loud. The students' attentions quickly shifted from Yukiko to Rise.

"Oops, shouldn't have done that…Umm, no I'm not!" Rise tried to deny that statement but failed miserably.

"Yasogami has that beauty up there and Risette too? Aww man that's not fair…" The whispers turned into loud conversations.

"E-hem, that's quite enough students! Now then, lastly, we have Shuyukan Senior High School! U-Umm, wait just a moment…They didn't give me the name of their representative…" The principal muttered.

Suddenly the assembly hall's door flew open. A number of students entered. The hall became quiet almost immediately.

"The hell's up with their get-up?" Kanji stared at them in amazement. All of the people inside the hall did.

The students who had just arrived were wearing normal uniforms but it was what they have on their face. They were wearing different masks that look like demons. Whispers passed through the hall.

The masked students were silent. After a minute or so had passed the principal finally spoke, "U-Umm, Shuyukan High I believe?"

Some of the students nodded. "T-Then could the representative of your school come up here and announce his or her name please?" The principal inquired.

The Shuyukan bunch looked at each other.

"Kid, why don't you go up there?"

"Me? No way ma'am, not with this stupid mask on. Who's idea was it to wear this anyway???"

"Don't be a coward Kid, go on!"

"Then why don't you go up there Lili!"

"…Then how about you Anzu?"

"…"

"No? Then you Orca? No?...Shizuo?"

"…I'll pass…"

"Why don't we let the new guy go up there?"

"…Good idea Anzu. Yes why don't you…"

Before the girl could finish her sentence the male student wearing the Tengu mask had already walked towards the stage.

All eyes were on him now as he took the podium from the principal.

He stared at the masses and slowly took off his mask.

The Inaba gang was surprised when they saw his face. They knew who it was.

Yukiko gasped. "You are…!"

"Whoa, is it really him??!" Yosuke stared at the boy, wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Ha-ha he's here! OMG!" Chie rubbed her eyes.

"No freakin' way!" Kanji shouted, but he was smiling too.

"I can't believe it…" Naoto muttered to herself.

"I knew he'd be here!" Rise squealed.

The silver-haired boy remained calm and slowly spoke, "…My name is Souji Seta…I am the student representative of Shuyukan High…"

* * *

Yay! Finally Souji's back with his old friends! I'm gonna work hard for the story! I'll make a lil' romance next chapter :) ya-haw!


	6. Chapter 6: The Collected & the Seven Sin

_Chapter 6: The Collected & the Seven Sins_

"Looks like the new guy is causing quite a stir." Orca whistled. He too had taken of his mask. The others followed suit.

"Was that you plan all along Anzu-chan?" Shizuo asked sarcastically. Anzu merely shrugged in reply.

Detached from the group, Aigis was looking around with interest. _It has been awhile…_She smiled to herself.

On the stage Souji calmly left the podium, shook hands with the principal and stood next to Yukiko.

The whispers continued, mainly from the female students. Most of them are looking at Souji in awe. Some of them even debated to get his phone number.

Rise had an annoyed look as she watches the girls' behaviors. "You don't have to point." She hisses at them.

"Calm down Rise-san they are just excited." Naoto pulled Rise back.

"Well Souji-Senpai is good-looking…" Rise mumbled and sat back on her chair. Then she looked at Souji in alarm.

_Souji-Senpai is standing next to Yukiko-Senpai! At this rate she's gonna make the first move! If Yukiko-Senpai gets ahead of me then… _"Nooooo!" Rise put her hands on her head.

"Ssh, pipe down! I can't hear the old gramps up there." Kanji scolded her.

"You pipe down!" Rise hissed back.

Yukiko was staring at her feet. She was really nervous. _S-Souji-kun is here. Right next to me… _She glanced at his face and quickly looks down again.

_He still looks the same…_ She smiled to herself._ I-I need to say something. C'mon Yukiko…Anything!_ She struggled to come up with a conversation.

"It's nice to see you again." Souji muttered. Yukiko's heart skipped a beat. She slowly looks up and saw that Souji was smiling at her

Yukiko blushed furiously but she couldn't look away from his eyes. She's drowned in them.

"Y-Yeah, it's nice to see you again too Souji-kun." Her eye contact with him didn't waver.

"So how've you been Yukiko? Is the inn alright without you?" Souji asked her.

"Y-Yeah, they're doing fine without me, my parents can handle it. A-And I'm just fine thank you." _I'm feeling great now thanks to you… _Yukiko smiled again.

"Alright students I know all of you had travelled a long way to get here so your classes shall start tomorrow. Details of each of your classes and the school you'll be sharing with will be given to your student representatives. You may go back to your accommodations now." The principal ended his speech.

"Accommodations? B-But we stayed at a hotel yesterday! I thought they're gonna give us dorms or something??!" Yosuke looked at the others.

"I don't suppose they can support this many students. I think their own school had prepared their dorms for them." Naoto sighed, "I should've seen this coming, a slight miscalculation on my part…"

"H-Hey, it ain't your fault y'know. C-Can't we ask them for one or sumthin'?" Kanji suggested.

"Well we'll worry 'bout that later. Look who's coming!" Chie pointed to the front.

Souji was walking towards them with Yukiko closely following behind.

"Ha-ha finally the main star! I've missed you partner!" Yosuke lunged towards him and put him in a headlock.

"Ha-ha great to see ya' Yosuke." Souji wrestles back.

"Yosuke let go you idiot, you're suffocating him!" Chie scolded him.

Yosuke let go but both of them are still laughing.

"Sheesh you guys…Oh what the heck? It's nice to see you again too Souji-kun." Chie smiled and punched his arm.

Before Souji could reply a flash of red knocked him down and he felt something rubbing against his chest furiously. "Senpai, Senpai, Senpai! I've missed you sooooo much!" Rise was hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, I'm kinda jealous." Yosuke whistled. The girls rolled their eyes. This is one of Rise's many bold acts when she sees Souji. Yukiko looked slightly annoyed.

Rise rubbed her head again and again. "Senpai I knew you're gonna come! There are so many things I want to tell you! Let's go on a date later!" Rise smiled mischievously.

"This girl gets more and more dangerous by the minute…" Chie shook her head.

"Hey let 'im go will ya'? Ha-ha Souji-Senpai it's been awhile!" Kanji helped Souji stand up and gave him a high-five.

Souji nodded. "How's your mum Kanji, she didn't come along?" Souji laughed when he saw Kanji's mixed expression.

Souji turned to the smallest girl in the group. "And how've you been doing Naoto?"

"I'm just fine Souji-Senpai, thank you for asking. I'm glad that you're here." Naoto shook hands with him.

"Aww you don't have to be so formal Naoto, you can hug Souji-Senpai if you want. I give my permission especially for you tee-hee." Rise grabbed Souji's arm.

"W-What're you saying? I'll refrain from any body contacts thank you very much." Naoto's face was red while she looked at Rise disapprovingly.

Souji turned to greet the rest of the Inaba group. Though he wasn't as close to them as he was with the others, he had a close bond with them nonetheless.

Daisuke and Kou were thrilled to see him. They were already discussing the sports club they're going to join. Last year Souji had helped Daisuke solve his fear of girls and had helped Kou with his situation with his parents.

Ai smiled gently at him. True, they had a pretty close relationship the previous year (He had once skipped class to go shopping with her). He also had not forgotten her little stun of trying to commit suicide when Kou had revealed that he liked Chie.

Naoki too smiled at him. Being a year younger than him, Naoki showed a bit more respect towards Souji after he had helped him with his trouble of mourning over his sister's death.

"So back to our conversation just now…Where are we going to live?" Naoto reminded them.

"Erm, I guess we just have to beg them to give us a dorm." Chie slung her shoulders down.

"You guys don't have a place to crash?" Souji's question was answered by their depressed looks.

"More like we don't have a place to crash for a year." Yosuke sighed.

"Then if I may suggest, why don't you all follow me?" A voice suddenly came from behind them, making Yosuke jump. Aigis smiled at them.

* * *

Tatsumi Port Island: Student Dorm

Souji and the gang had arrived to the student dorm. They went inside and felt that the place had a luxurious look to it. As they adjust to their new living place Aigis went in front of them, "First of all let me welcome all of you to Tatsumi Port Island. This student dorm once belonged to another group of students who were acquaintances of mine. Now, only I remain here." She bowed to them.

"Is this place really that old cuz' it looks brand new ta' me…" Kanji asked.

"The original dorm was ravaged by a fire outbreak 2 years ago. It was rebuilt and the renovations had finished recently. That is why all of you are welcomed to stay here if you want to." Aigis answered back.

"Hey I have nothing to argue if this place is ours!" Yosuke smiled cheerfully.

"Wait Yosuke-Senpai. Before we get comfortable I have a question for…Err…" Naoto didn't know her name. "Aigis." Aigis helped her out.

"Aigis-san. So what's the catch? I don't believe anyone would help a group of strangers like us out of the blue, let alone a student from a faraway school nonetheless." Naoto's detective instinct kicked in, she looked at Aigis seriously.

Aigis stared at Naoto and slowly answered, "I have no real reason why I offered you help. If there is one I would say that it is because all of you are Seta-kun's friend. I do not think that Seta-kun will forgive me if I did not offer help to his close friends when I have the opportunity to do so."

They pondered what she had just said. "Well anyways, what's your relation with Souji-Senpai?" Rise asked her, she too had a serious look on her face though Souji doubted it was because she distrusted Aigis for giving them a living place.

"I live with him." Aigis answered simply. That moment Souji would have given anything to be far away from Yukiko and Rise again.

"WHAT??!" Both Yukiko and Rise exclaimed. Rise grabbed Souji's arm tightly and Yukiko went closer to him.

"Souji-kun~" Yukiko was smiling but Souji could feel a murderous aura lingering behind her smile. "Can you please explain what Aigis-san meant when she said she-lives-with-you?"

"Yes Senpai, please do explain tee-hee~" Rise's giggle sounded like a villain's shrill laugh.

"Looks like you're in trouble partner ha-ha, ouch!" Yosuke joked but was punched in the ribs by Chie.

"Well~?" Yukiko and Rise smiled at Souji dangerously. This is a matter of life and death.

"It's not what you guys think. Didn't Aigis say she was from Tatsumi Port Island originally? Well when she came to our school she didn't have a place to stay so…" Souji's voice trailed off. _What am I saying? This sounds like I'm the one who invited her to stay with me!_

"Oh I get it. Since Aigis-san didn't have a place to stay, you offered her to stay with you Senpai?" Rise finished his sentence.

Yukiko and Rise looked at Aigis for confirmation and she nodded.

"Yes. Seta-kun has been very generous with me so I decided to repay his favor by letting all of you to stay here." Aigis smiled a bit.

"Well I guess Souji-kun is that type of person…" Yukiko mumbled. "So what IS your relationship with him Aigis-san?" Yukiko repeated the main question.

"I am simply a friend and classmate of his. We do not have any other kind of relationship I assure you." Aigis finished and looked at Souji.

_Nice one Aigis. _Souji wordlessly thanked her and she understood it.

Rise's grip loses its tension and Yukiko's murderous aura instantly disappeared.

"O-Oh I see." Yukiko turned to look at Souji. "U-Um Souji-kun it's not like I'm suspecting you of anything it's just that you know…" Yukiko looked apologetic.

"Yeah Senpai, we're really, really sorry." Rise made a sad face.

"It's O.K., no worries about it." Souji sighed.

"Well Naoto-kun, can we stay here then? If not I'd better make myself comfortable living in the back alley for a year…" Yosuke pretended to make a pained face. Naoto sighed.

"Very well…I suppose it is fine then if she is an acquaintance of Senpai…" She gave her permission.

"Awesome! Then I call shotgun on the top bunk!" Daisuke immediately ran upstairs.

"Hey wait a minute Daisuke, they haven't assign the rooms yet!" Kou went after him.

"Then I'll go look for the most extravagant room for myself O-ho!" Ai went upstairs too.

"Geez can't they wait?" Yosuke shook his head.

"Hmm, then can someone tell them that the second floor is the Male Dorm and the third floor is the Female Dorm?" Aigis looked at them.

"I'll go; while I'm at it I can unpack some of my stuffs too." Naoki offered himself and went upstairs.

Suddenly they heard somebody was banging the front door, pretty loudly too.

"Yeah who the hell is it? We're kinda busy here!" Kanji went to open the door.

BAM! The door flew open and knocked Kanji down. It was Teddie.

"You guys! All of you are so mean! Leaving lil' ol' Teddie behind! I was 'beary' lonely!" Teddie whined and walked towards them.

"Crap I've forgotten 'bout him." Yosuke slapped his forehead.

How'd you find us Teddie?" Souji asked him.

"It's simple. My nose works in this world too so I just followed Yosuke's smelly scent-" Teddie stopped. "S-Sensei?" He looked at Souji with disbelief. "Sensei! It is you! WAAA!" Teddie ran at Souji in full speed and hugged him tightly.

"T-Teddie missed you so much Sensei!" Teddie was doing a 'Rise act' and rubbed his head on his chest.

"It's good to see you here too Ted." Souji patted his back.

"I'm so gonna pulverize that bear after this…" Kanji muttered as he rubs his nose where the door had hit him.

Aigis who was watching the scene with slight amusement noticed that Teddie's reading was a bit different than the others. _A Shadow? This boy is one? I guess he is harmless enough… _"May I have your attentions please?" She finally spoke up.

"As you all may know this is a private dorm owned by Gekkoukan High School until a few years ago. Now it is owned by the Kirijo Group Industries as means of helping students who have no place to live. As all of you will live here for a year I'd hope you will treat this place as your own and take care of its well-being together." Aigis smiled.

"I can live with that, so how're we dividing the rooms?" Yosuke asked.

"After the renovation one room can hold two tenants. As there are currently seven male members and six female members, one of the male members can have one room all to himself at the moment. You may choose whichever room you wish." Aigis stated.

"Alright…I think Daisuke is with Kou, and I'm pretty sure Naoki-kun wouldn't mind having one room to himself. That leaves us right?" Yosuke looked at the guys.

"So I'll be sharing a room with Souji here, you wouldn't mind having me around right?" Yosuke winked at Souji.

"Ha-ha not at all. Kanji you can share a room with Teddie here." Souji suggested.

Kanji and Teddie looked at each other and Teddie backed away from Kanji. "M-Me sharing a room with Kanji? I don't wanna!!! Kanji's gonna do explicit things to me when I'm asleep!!!" Teddie exclaimed.

"H-Hey wutcha' mean 'explicit things'? I'll show you explicit things ya' stupid bear!" Kanji chased Teddie around the room.

"Sheesh they're getting annoying. Oh well, I guess I'll share a room with Yukiko." Chie looked at Yukiko.

"I don't mind Chie." Yukiko smiled in agreement.

"Aww, so I can't share a room with Souji-Senpai?" Rise pouted.

"I'm afraid not Rise-san. You'll have to make do with me." Naoto pats her back.

"Hmm, I guess it is O.K. if I'm with Naoto…You wouldn't mind if I visit you in the night would you Senpai?" Rise batted her eyes at Souji.

"I'll be making sure that you behave yourself here Rise-san." Naoto crossed her arms.

"Aww fine then. I guess we'll just have to go on lots of dates to make up for the time I can't see you Senpai tee-hee." Rise smiled childishly.

"I-I don't think that Souji-kun would want to be disturbed by you everyday Rise-chan." Yukiko frowned at Rise.

Their eyes met for a moment. Their thoughts were transmitted to each other.

_I'm not gonna let you get your way this time Rise-chan!_

_I won't lose to you either Yukiko-Senpai!_

Both Yukiko and Rise smiled. They understood that the battle for Souji Seta starts again, just like last year.

Kanji and Teddie were standing a few feet away from the two girls.

"…Girls are scary creatures aren't they?" Teddie whispered to Kanji.

"You got that right Ted…" Kanji whispered back, scratching his head.

Finishing with the room assignment, each of them headed upstairs with their luggage. Aigis lingered back and Souji knew she wanted to speak to him in private so he told Yosuke to go up first.

"What's up?" Souji asked her after everybody is gone.

"Actually I've wanted to ask you a question about your Persona. What type of Evoker do you and your friends use?" Aigis asked him.

"Evoker? We don't use anything like that. Our Persona comes out every time we call for it." Souji tilted his head.

"You do not use Evokers? Are you saying that you and your friends have complete control over your Personas?" Aigis looked amazed.

"Yeah I guess you can say that…" Souji answered her back.

"Amazing…Then if I may ask, can I put your friends into a test? Do not worry it is nothing life-threatening, it is just to measure their capabilities." She looked at Souji.

"What kind of test? I have nothing against it if it's not dangerous but we've never tried summoning our Personas in the real world before…" Souji replied.

"Do not worry; if the conditions are met then I am sure your Persona will come forth when they are summoned." Aigis smiled at him.

"Hmm O.K. then if you say so. Well besides that, how come you look happier than usual?" Souji couldn't help notice Aigis's cheerier attitude.

"You noticed? Well…I am just happy that this dorm is being used again and full of people. It brings back memories…That is all." She smiled again.

Souji could feel that his bond with Aigis had increased a bit. Sure enough, the Aeon Arcana flashed in front of his eyes at that moment. Souji had deepened his bond with Aigis. His Social Link of the Aeon Arcana had increased to the second level.

"Now let us go upstairs or they will think that we have a secret relationship." Aigis winked at him.

He nodded and followed her.

* * *

TV World: Magatsu Inaba

A giant Shadow had fallen. It reared back as the little girl walks towards him slowly.

"Finish it off Daeva…" she spoke softly and her Persona ripped the Shadow into shreds. The little girl looked bored, or perhaps she is feeling sympathy for the fallen Shadow.

"Woo as expected, you really are merciless aren't you?" A voice spoke to the little girl, making her jump.

"A-Alastor, y-you're here already?" the little girl stuttered, the presence of that man made her jumpy.

"Just got here a few minutes ago. So where's Grigori? I thought he's travelling with you?" Alastor asked her.

"H-He's in the lower levels, I-I think he's looking for something." Alice answered.

"And this is what you've been doing since yesterday? If you're that bored I could play with you if you want…" Alastor grinned.

"I-I'll pass on that thank you. I-I've been called here that's why I-I've been waiting f-for our leader…" her voice trailed off.

"So have I. I do not know why THAT man summoned us here after all these years… Really, one fruitless attempt after the other…" Alastor sighed.

"Hmph, it is merely because The Patchman used all those worthless chess pieces, that's why this world isn't gone yet." Another voice came in.

"Ha-ha! So the least expected person to come has arrived!" Alastor was excited. The little girl looked more frightened than ever when she saw the owner of the voice.

"D-Doppelganger, w-why, h-how…?" She was lost at word.

"It has been quite some time… Alastor the Gluttonous and Alice the Envious…" The man called Doppelganger bowed slightly in front of the two.

"D-Don't call me that…" Alice interjected.

Doppelganger stared at her. "And what should I call you then?"

"J-Just Alice…" She looked at her feet.

"…You really should have more confidence in yourself Alice; after all you are one of us…" Doppelganger turned to look at his surroundings.

"Why… It has only been a few years since I visited this world and already it's turned back to the way it used to be… When we unleashed Izanami here I thought she could do it… Now only this place remains as a remnant of her doings…" Doppelganger shook his head.

"It's cuz' those brats keeps getting in our way. We deal with one of them, another one shows up. It's like there's more and more brats finally accepted themselves, it's annoying…" Alastor muttered.

"No matter, it's only a matter of time before The Seven Sins gather… Then we shall really see if those people can go against destiny…" Doppelganger leaned against the wall.

"More Shadows…" Alice pointed towards a mass of Shadows in front of them.

"Ha-ha! Let me handle 'im all, I'm kinda hungry anyway." Alastor's eyes were filled with hunger.

"Devour them Amon!" Alastor's Persona came forth. A large animal-being swiftly ate all the Shadows. Bits of the Shadows were flying everywhere.

"Really…How uncouth…" Doppelganger sighed while Alice looked like she is going to throw up.

* * *

Yay 6th chapter is out! Looks like i'm finally introducing the main villains of the story. Wonder if i wrote each chapter a bit too long? Hmmhmm yea I'm trying for the YukikoxSoujixRise bit but I'm not forgetting the rest of the cast either ;) I'll work out something interesting for a YosukexChie n KanjixNaoto bit slowly! Keep supporting me ya-haw! :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Roommates & the Acquainta

_Chapter 7: The Roommates & the Acquaintance_

April 2012 – 2nd Week: Wednesday

Port Island: Student Dorm

_Night Time_

Souji & Yosuke's Room

"Geez this room is awesome! Finally I'm done unpacking." Yosuke had finished unpacking his stuffs.

The room was wide and had to single beds for each of them. Souji too had finished unpacking, he put his empty boxes at the corner of the room together with Yosuke.

"Well I don't really have anything to do now so might as well…" Yosuke sat on his chair and switched on his laptop.

Souji lie on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was feeling quite exhausted after today's excitement.

"Anything wrong dude? You look like someone ate your dog or something." Yosuke joked.

Souji smiled at him. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Hey Yosuke…" Souji looked serious again.

"'Sup?" Yosuke stopped typing and gave Souji his full attention.

"After we've defeated Izanami a month ago, have you tried summoning your Persona again?" Souji asked him.

"My Persona? No dude, I haven't been in the TV world since then. Course' there's no need for our Personas anymore. That world became normal again right?" Yosuke answered him.

"I guess so…" Souji closed his eyes. _Izanagi…are you still here in the depths of my soul? _He could feel a pulse answering his call, but it was weak.

_Aigis might say that we have complete control over our Personas but…What if we have forgotten about them? And she mentioned about testing us too…_

Souji knew that thinking more about it will only give him a headache so he turned to Yosuke. "So what've you been doing Yosuke?"

"Huh? Y'know, it's the same as usual. School, homework, hanging out and stuffs. But it's a bit different since you're not there y'know? I practically repeat the stuffs that I do every day." Yosuke scratched his head.

"I hang out a lot with Kanji and Chie whenever they're available, and Teddie's practically at my side 24/7, except when I'm in school and in the toilet of course. But I rarely see Yukiko, Rise-chan and Naoto-kun anymore. Yukiko never showed up for the first week of school, Rise-chan already went back to the city after you left and Naoto-kun had many unsolved cases to work with." Yosuke reminisced.

"Yukiko hasn't been to school?" Souji looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, the Amagi Inn was being renovated and she told us she had to help manage 'em. Although I think there's another reason why she wouldn't come to class…" Yosuke grinned when he looked at Souji.

"Shut up…" Souji threw a pillow at Yosuke which he dodged. Yosuke laughed.

"Ha-ha I guess now that you're here Yukiko and Rise-chan will definitely go to school more often. It's good to have you back partner." Yosuke smiled.

Souji felt a familiar warmth when he saw Yosuke's smile. A flash of light and the Magician's Arcana appeared in front of his eyes. He had re-established his bond with Yosuke, and the fourth Social Link to be created.

"Anyways I guess I'll go see what Teddie's up to. Hope he's not fighting with Kanji again." Yosuke switched off his laptop and headed out of the room. "See ya' in a bit dude." He waved at Souji.

_Guess I'll go to sleep…_ Souji yawned and stood up to switch off the lights. He jumped back on his bed and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he heard someone entering the room.

"Mmm, Yosuke? Dude shut the doors it's bright…" Souji mumbled.

He heard the door closed and he continued sleeping.

Suddenly he felt someone lying down next to him in the bed.

"Uhh dude, what're you doing? Seriously if ya' wanna do these kinds of things go back to Kanji's room." Souji squinted to see Yosuke's face but it wasn't him. It was Rise.

"R-Rise??! What're you…Mmph!" Souji's mouth was covered by Rise's hand.

"Sssh Senpai or they'll hear you!" Rise whispered.

"What're you doing here?" Souji whispered back, removing her hand from his mouth.

"Tee-hee sorry to barge in like this but…I've missed yooooouuuu!" Rise squealed and hugged him.

"Rise if Yosuke or the others see this there's gonna be a huge misunderstanding…" Souji muttered.

"Aww, what's there to misunderstand? It's been a long time since I've seen you Senpai…" She hugged him tightly.

Souji sighed, "You haven't change at all Rise." Souji smiled a bit.

"Senpai that's mean! I've changed a lot since you last saw me! And I-I've wanted to…" Rise showed her right hand to Souji. She was wearing the same bangle he was wearing on his left hand. "I wanted to thank you Senpai…for giving me the courage to accept myself and be whoever I wanted to be. Senpai you accepted all sides of me…"

Souji stayed quiet. They were comforted by each others' presence. Minutes passed and finally Rise stood up.

"Well I guess I'm going back to my room Senpai, thank you for spending your time with me." She smiled in the dark.

"It's O.K. I don't mind." He answered.

Rise turned to leave and Souji told her, "If you don't have anything to do you can always come to my room…"

Rise turned and looked surprised for a moment, and then she smiled brightly. "Oooh thank you Senpai! I'll be sure to visit every night!"

They looked at each other fondly. Suddenly the Lovers Arcana flashed before Souji's eyes. He had re-established his bond with Rise, and created his fifth Social Link.

"Good night Rise." He watched her open the door.

"Good night Senpai, tee-hee." Rise giggled.

As Rise left Souji's room, she didn't notice that Chie was walking from the other side of the hallway.

"Huh? Isn't that Rise-chan? What's she doing in the guy's dorm…" Chie looked at Rise and then at Souji's room. Her mouth hung low.

* * *

Yukiko & Chie's Room

"You're sure you saw her coming out of Souji-kun's room?" Yukiko looked really annoyed.

"Y-Yeah, I mean she did look like she was in his room, I-I mean who else could it be?" Chie answered her.

_That Rise, she attacked faster than I expected. I need to make a move too or Souji-kun will- _Yukiko's mind was racing._  
_

" I know! I'll invite him to go out with me!" Yukiko said it to herself.

Chie looked perplexed while Yukiko dug into her bag for her cell phone. She sent Souji a text message –

_Dear Souji-kun, I am sorry to be sending you a text message at this time of the night, I wanted to ask if you are free tomorrow after school? I want to go to the shopping mall of Port Island and if it's O.K. do you want to come with me? – Yukiko_

Yukiko sighed and lie down on her bed, hoping his answer would be 'yes'.

A minute later her cell phone beeped. The message was from Souji. His reply was –

_Sure that'll be great. I'll wait for you in front of the school 'kay? See you tomorrow! :) – Souji_

Yukiko stared at his reply. _He said yes…_ She repeated the text message in her mind.

"Look Chie! Souji-kun said he'll go out with me tomorrow!" Yukiko flashed her cell phone in front of Chie.

"He'll go out with you? Like a date?" Chie looked amazed at her.

"Yeah like a date-" Yukiko froze.

_Did I just invite Souji-kun to a date??! _Yukiko stared at Chie blankly. Her mouth hung low.

"H-Hey are you alright Yukiko?" Chie asked her, worried about her roommate.

"I-I'm fine Chie…No I'm not!" Yukiko burst out. "What am I gonna do Chie? I didn't mean it to be a date! Do you think Souji-kun will think like that too?"

"What? That you asked him to go on a date? 'Course he'll think like that, he's a guy. All guys think that going out with a girl is a date." Chie replied sagely, scratching her chin. "If you're that worried 'bout it why'd you ask him out in the first place?"

"It's because I didn't want to lose to Rise- I mean, I-I just wanted to spend some time with Souji-kun that's all…" Yukiko looked away nervously.

Chie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She could read Yukiko's mind like a book. _She's so easy to read._

"So you're finally taking the offensive line this time huh?" Chie grinned and nudged her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yukiko blushed. She stood up and opened her closet. She went through her clothes one by one.

"If you ask me you'll look cute in that red dress." Chie commented.

"C-Chie! Sheesh, I'm only sorting out my outfits!" Yukiko denied but what Chie said was true. _I wonder if Souji-kun will think I'm cute in this dress too… I'll definitely work hard! _What she's working hard for even Yukiko herself didn't know…

* * *

Kanji & Teddie's Room

"Aahh! Mercy! Mercy!" Teddie flailed his arms helplessly as Kanji had him in a submission lock.

"Ha-ha I finally got you ya' dumb bear! This is for my Sewing machine and barbecue set!" Kanji laughed, savoring his victory.

"Dude…Any harder than that and Ted's head is gonna fall off. His real head literally." Yosuke seemed disinterested as he perused one of Teddie's swimsuit magazines. "Sides' that how'd you sneak in all these magazines anyway? If any of the girls finds out you guys are toasts."

"I-I brought it along in my bear outfit. Hah! You underestimate me Yosuke! I'll hide them in a place that no one knows!" Teddie managed to squirm out of Kanji's submission hold and is now wrestling with him.

"What? Under your bed?" Yosuke guessed.

"Wha- How'd you guess Yosuke? Are you an ESP??!" Teddie looked shocked.

"Typical. The most common place to get busted Ted; you need to learn from a master." Yosuke replied.

"Ha, then he needs to learn from you Yosuke-Senpai, no one is more perverted than you when it comes to these kinds of things." Kanji laughed while still wrestling with Teddie.

"Dude, that sounds insulting… And are you guys gonna keep that up the whole night?" Yosuke sighed

* * *

Rise & Naoto's Room

"And just where have you been Kujikawa?" Naoto shone the light on Rise's face.

"Y-You'll never get the truth out of me! Neeeevvveer!" Rise stuck out her tongue.

Rise was sitting in her room and being interrogated by Naoto. It seems that Naoto had caught sight of her in the guys area of the dorm. The room was dark and the only light that is lit is coming from Naoto's flashlight.

"I see you are a bit more persistent then I thought... Very well, I didn't want to do this..." Naoto sighed and took out a feather.

"W-What are you gonna do with that?" Rise eyed the feather fearfully.

Without warning Naoto grabbed Rise's foot and tickled her.

"H-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha s-stop i-it N-Naoto! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Rise couldn't help but laugh and writhed on the floor.

"Are you going to confess now?" Naoto asked her quietly.

"H-Ha-ha-ha n-never..." Rise shook her head while laughing.

"Then we'll keep doing this all night until you do." Naoto said simply.

"W-Wait! A-Alright I-I'll t-tell y-you s-so ha-ha..." Rise finally gave up.

Naoto stopped and waited for Rise to catch her breath.

"That's so cruel Naoto..." Rise sobbed.

"Those crocodile tears won't work on me Rise-san, so out with it. Were you or were you not at Souji-Senpai's room just now?" Naoto stared at Rise.

Rise backed away slightly from the stare and answered quietly, "...Yeah, so? I was only visiting Senpai!" Rise folded her arms and defended herself.

"Sigh* Rise-san, this is a STUDENT dorm. Could you not do anything irrational that could get you kicked out of the dorm?" Naoto sighed.

"No way! My love for Senpai is bigger than the boundaries of any rules! I will not be stopped!" Rise stood up and made a victory pose.

"...Much as I would like to ask for your explanation as to why your 'love' has anything to do with this matter, I'm afraid I will need to have a little talk with Souji-Senpai on your behavior." Naoto sighed again.

"W-What? Noooo you can't stop our love!" Rise suddenly lunged at Naoto and tickled her.

"W-What, s-stop t-that K-Kujikawa, I-I'm n-not j-joking h-ha-ha-ha!" Naoto couldn't help laughing.

"Hehe nothing can stop me from going into Senpai's room! Muahahaha!" Rise used an evil villain's tone and laughed evilly.

"K-Kujikawa y-you're g-gonna g-get i-it, h-ha-ha-ha! S-Someone h-help m-me!" Naoto's plea echoed through the hallway.

* * *

Aigis's Room

"…Yes, I have all of them here, although we had to take in a few other students as a cover as well…" Aigis was on the phone with someone.

"_It's good enough that they're here Aigis, we'll need all the help we can get and give them." _

"I believe so. I've already told Seta-kun that I will be testing their battle capacities."

"_Is that so…Then who will you be testing first?"_

"…The first will be Kanji Tatsumi…" Aigis replied.

"_I see... and whom have you dispatched?"_

"He is on his way here; in fact he is quite excited to meet Kanji after seeing his permanent record." Aigis stated.

"…_No need to mention who he is, I think I can already guess…Sigh* He's always been a battle maniac…"_

"I believe he can draw out Tatsumi-kun's latent ability. I'll report to you as soon as he has accomplished his mission."

"_Very well, I'll be waiting for your call."_

Aigis ended the call and stared outside of her open window. "Minato… I hope I am doing the right thing…" She muttered sadly.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date & the Emperor’s Retu

_Chapter 8: The Date & the Emperor's Return_

Port Island: Gekkoukan High

"So we're all in the same class huh?" Yosuke looked around with interest.

"Not all of us, Ai-san, Kou-kun and Daisuke-kun are in a different class than us." Chie mentioned.

Souji couldn't believe his luck. He was in the same class as Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko. Aigis was also there and so are six of his schoolmates. The Shuyukan students were looking around apprehensively, clearly not used to the new environment. Souji approached them.

"You guys might as well just join us y'know? C'mon I'll introduce you guys to my friends." Souji stated.

They nodded and followed behind Souji. Yosuke and the others looked slightly nervous seeing his schoolmates. Souji could tell why. None of them is what someone would call 'normal' as they have a rather 'unique' fashion statement.

"Alright firstly these are my friends from Inaba; this is Yosuke Hanamura, this girl is Chie Satonaka and this here is Yukiko Amagi." Souji introduced his friends one by one. Yosuke and the others said hi nervously and some of the Shuyukan bunch shook hands with them.

"'Kay guys these here are my schoolmates from Shuyukan-"Before he could finish his sentence one of the girls from Shuyukan interrupted him, "If it's alright with you Souji-kun, would you mind if we introduce ourselves to them?" She stared at Souji and he nodded back in agreement.

Very well, my name is Aoi Seijiri, I am the Student Council President of Shuyukan High. I am pleased to meet with all of you; Souji-kun has spoken very highly of all of you and I hope that we can all get along well." She smiled.

Souji had always thought that Aoi had the aura a leader. She has long blue hair that is neatly tied back and always has a notebook in her hand. She is always uptight about their school rules and wore her uniform exactly in detail as how the school rulebook say a uniform should be wore.

Then one of the boys held up his hand. "I'll go next…My name is Orca Samuelle…. This is a bit of a pain so don't mind me much…Not that I dislike you guys or anything!" He waved his hands in front of him.

Orca was what everyone would call a 'cool' guy. He has medium length black wavy hair and has an earring on his left ear. Aoi always disapprove of that she always fussed about his posture. He always slouches when talking with people and he's pretty much laid-back about everything.

After Orca introduced himself Kid stepped forward, "The name's Kid Igarashi, please ta' meetcha' all." He tipped his cowboy hat as usual. After him Lili stepped forward, "It is nice to meet all of you, my name is Lili Rosenkruetz, a classmate of Souji." She smiled and bowed.

Yukiko wondered why Lili could say Souji's name so straightforwardly and when she saw her winked at Souji she gave him a death glare.

"Looks like there's gonna be more trouble for you dude ha-ha." Yosuke whispered to Souji. "I know…shut up will ya'?" Souji whispered back but Yosuke only laughed quietly.

The tallest of the Shuyukan group stepped forward. Souji knew his name though. "Hey, my name is Shizuo Hirataka…Err, I'm this guy's classmate too but we've only known each other for a little while and err….Damn, I'm not good with these kinds of stuffs…" Shizuo rubbed his shoulders.

Shizuo was the tallest guy in school. He towered most of the kids and always had a serious face whenever he spoke to anybody. Everyone thought of him as a delinquent but Souji knew better. He got along well with Shizuo despite his rough exterior. Deep down Souji somehow felt that he is similar with Kanji. Shizuo always wore a pair of dark-brown glasses.

After five of the Shuyukan bunch had introduced themselves, the last remaining girl was merely looking away disinterestedly. After a while Aoi said, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself Anzu?"

The girl called Anzu merely shrugged and said, "…'Sup? Just call me Anzu…" She looked away again and Aoi sighed.

"I am sorry she is always like this though." Aoi bowed deeply.

"H-Hey it's alright we don't mind!" Chie was surprised of Aoi's reaction.

Despite that everyone got along well and chatted until their homeroom teacher arrived. After they took their seats Souji recognized the teacher. It was Mr. Edogawa, their special lecturer last year.

"Settle down class…Hehehe looks like we have the pleasure of having new guests today…" His creepy voice made Yosuke shudder.

* * *

_Lunch Break_

The Inaba group gathered together in front of their class and discussed where to go. Chie wanted to see the cafeteria but Yukiko mentioned to go look for the others first so they went to the 2nd year classroom level to look for Kanji, Rise and Naoto.

As Souji reached the second level he was knocked down by a familiar flash of red.

"Senpai!" Rise squealed. It was her usual reaction and the others merely sighed. Looking ahead Souji could see a group of boys muttering darkly at his direction.

"Uh, weren't you having a conversation with those guys?" Souji pointed to the guys.

"It's O.K. they're just my fans." Rise replied happily, hugging his arm tightly.

They heard a commotion and moments later saw a few students running away from Kanji.

"You dipshits better run!" Kanji snarled at them.

"Kanji-kun! It's alright, I don't mind at all!" They saw a small figure standing behind Kanji, Naoto was pulling his jacket.

"Tch, those assholes jes' pisses me off…" Kanji calmed down and ruffled his hair. Souji and the others went towards him.

"Dude what the heck was that all about?" Yosuke asked him.

Kanji and Naoto had just noticed that their seniors were beside them. "Senpais! Oh…It's nuthin'…Those guys were picking on Naoto that's all." Kanji shifted uneasily.

"As I said Kanji-kun, I do not mind their behavior at all. They were merely giving sarcastic remarks about my outfit." Naoto explained calmly.

"They were thrashin' bout' the way you're dressed! I mean…It's your own damn business what you wear not them."

"Exactly. That's why you don't have to get riled up about it Kanji-kun; it's my business, not them. Now calm down." Naoto soothed Kanji.

"…'Kay then…I just don't like it when people talk that way 'bout you ya' know?" Kanji shrugged.

Naoto looked surprised for a moment and then said in a slightly high-pitched tone, "Even if I disapprove of your reaction but…thank you, I appreciate your concern…" Naoto smiled slightly.

The others watched them for a minute until Rise whistled. That brought Kanji and Naoto to their senses and they both looked away, blushing.

"Ooo, so that's what's been going on between you two." Rise grinned childishly.

"W-What? Nothing's up! S-So, what're you here for Senpais?" Kanji quickly changed the topic.

"Oh…We were wondering what you guys are up to and wanted you to join us for lunch." Yukiko answered him.

All of them agreed and headed to the cafeteria. It was full of students so they bought some buns and headed for the roof.

"Oooh, it's so pretty up here!" Rise squealed. The rooftop had a nice view to the city. Souji looked around and saw a sad look on Aigis's face. He wanted to ask her but he knew better.

"Alright this will be our hangout spot from now on!" Chie declared and they nodded in agreement. They ate their buns and talked about random stuffs until the school bell rang.

* * *

_After School_

Souii waited for Yukiko in front of the school gates. He'd wanted to wait for her in the class but she told him to go first. Minutes later he heard her voice, "Did I make you wait long Souji-kun?"

"No, I just got here." Souji turned and saw her wearing a dress instead of their school uniform._ Whoa… _Was all he could think off.

"Should we go now?" Yukiko asked him and he nodded. They walked together to the mall.

"Umm, thanks for accompanying me Souji-kun." Yukiko said to him.

"It's O.K., I don't mind at all. It'd be nice to check out the mall anyways." Souji replied.

Yukiko smiled. "Ha-ha, this reminds of those times when you followed me to Junes, we were picking out things for the inn, remember?"

"Yeah, but not only that. I remember when you tried to cook too." Souji smiled.

"O-Oh yeah, I made you an awful dish too…" Yukiko remembered the first time she cooked for Souji, it was a disaster.

"It wasn't that bad…" Souji grimaced slightly while cheering her up.

"Well I've improved a lot after that! I wanted you to try my food before you left but…" She trailed off. Yukiko remembered now why she tried so hard to improve her cooking skills. It was so that this boy would praise her work and enjoy the meal she had cooked for him.

"Do you still have it…?" Yukiko suddenly asked him.

"Have what?" Souji asked back.

Yukiko looked at his face. "The charm… Never mind, it's nothing…" Yukiko muttered. She had wanted to ask him about the charm that she gave him last year. _The charm for your protection…At least it worked, you're still safe and right beside me…_

They reached Paulownia Mall. Yukiko looked at the shops and sometimes went in to buy something. Souji too bought a couple of books from the bookstore. They sometimes joked about stuffs and reminisce about the past.

"That was fun." Yukiko smiled and sat down on a bench. They had checked out every single store in the mall.

"Yeah it was ha-ha." Souji sat down beside her.

"I don't suppose Yosuke would like that frog poster you bought for him?" Yukiko joked. They picked out a cartoon poster for Yosuke that looked like Jiraiya. They thought it was a novelty.

"Ha-ha I bet he'd give them to Teddie instead, but still…" Souji looked at Yukiko. "Thanks for inviting me to come. I enjoyed it, especially being around with you…"

Yukiko blushed, she looked at the opposite direction when she answered back, "O-Of course, I enjoyed it too… Because you're with me…" She said the last part quietly.

Souji heard it, but was not quite sure how to respond to her. He liked Yukiko, but he remembers a certain red-hair too that has a crush on him. _Curse me for liking two girls at once… _Souji sighed.

"H-Hey" Yukiko interrupted his thoughts. "I-If you don't mind, is it O.K. if I asked you to come along the next time I want to go to the mall? You don't have to come along every time but…" Yukiko struggled to finish her sentence.

"Sure, I'll come with you if I'm not busy." Souji smiled. Somehow he felt Yukiko's affection for him and the Priestess Arcana flashed in front of his eyes. He had re-established his bond with Yukiko, and the sixth Social Link to be created.

Yukiko blushed and stood up. "W-Well it's about time for us to go."

Souji stood up to and suddenly remembered something. "Hey, I still have it y'know?" He told Yukiko.

"H-Huh?" Yukiko didn't understand what he said. Souji took out his wallet and showed her the charm.

He grinned. "This charm was effective. Kept me safe all this time cuz' I always think of you when I see it." Souji stated and walked ahead of her.

Yukiko merely stood behind and held back a tear drop. She was happier than she was back when she saw him for the first time in a month.

* * *

Port Island: Police Station

"I appreciate your cooperation Kurosawa-san. Thank you for letting me in on the case." Naoto thanked the police officer briefly.

The police officer called Kurosawa nodded back. "Seriously this case was a bit weird, even for us…I suspect it is similar as that one case from before…" Kurosawa trailed off leaving Naoto looking at him questioningly.

Naoto went outside and met up with Kanji who was sitting on a bench nearby. "You done already? Let's go." Kanji quickly said after seeing Naoto.

"Why are you in such a hurry Kanji-kun?" Naoto asked him.

"I'm not so hot with the cops mind you. The less I got to deal with them the better." He muttered.

"I understand." Naoto replied back.

They walked a bit until they reached the housing residence. Suddenly Kanji felt an ominous presence. "Get back!" He shouted and pushed Naoto aside. Something landed on the spot Naoto was standing.

It was a man. He was wearing a white suit and a red scarf. He smoothed his silver hair and took off his sunglasses. "…Kanji Tatsumi?" He asked.

Kanji stared at him. "Yeah…And the hell are you?" He asked back. Kanji felt strangely uncomfortable around that man, not that he looked like a Shadow but…

Suddenly the man lunged at Kanji at break-neck speed. He punched him and Kanji flew a few meters away. "Kanji-kun!" Naoto screamed.

Kanji massaged his ribs and felt something dripping from his mouth. He was bleeding. For the first time in his life Kanji bled when he's fighting. That had never happened before. Of course fighting Shadows were a different case but when he fought with hoodlums and delinquents he never got as much as a scratch from them.

"…Stand up…" The man said quietly and brought his fists close to his chest.

"Damn you!" Kanji shouted and lunged at the man. He threw a punch but the man dodged and countered with a few blows.

That hurt Kanji. He didn't move from that spot but that gave the man an opportunity to land more blows on him. His punches were so fast that Kanji couldn't see it. He vomited more blood.

"S-Stop it! If you keep attacking him I'll call the police!" Kanji heard Naoto's voice.

The man merely looked at her and said, "Aah, but I AM the police."

"W-What…" Naoto was lost at words. The man turned back to see Kanji had stood up and had launched an attack at him.

He dodged that too and hit punched Kanji once. "…You have good physical builds but you're lunging too much. Your punches should have less movement like this." He delivered a right hook to Kanji's face. Kanji fell down again.

"Please stop it…I beg you don't hurt him anymore…." Naoto was close to tears, or so Kanji thought. He'd never seen her cry before.

"Funny…" Kanji muttered, and stand up again. The man looked surprised.

"I'm impressed; a trash like you could still stand up after all those blows. You're a lot tougher than those other trashes I used to handle." He cracked his fists and readied himself.

"Yeah well I ain't a trash. Tch, you cops all think alike. We did one thing wrong and you guys label us 'trash'. I'm sick of it, I'll show ya' what this 'trash' can do." Kanji took a deep breath and calmed his mind.

He remembered what his father always said to him. _"Never back down Kanji! A real man always sees his fight to the end!" _those were the words his old man used to say.

Kanji received another hit and flew back, but he got up again. He ignored Naoto's pleas for him to stop getting back on his feet.

_How many times have this asshole punched me? Ten? Twenty? Dammit I can't think straight anymore…Times like this I need Rokuten Maoh…No…Using him is a low blow… _ His vision starts to blur. Kanji's panting heavily.

"This will be the end." The man rushed in and gave a punch.

Naoto screamed but Kanji couldn't hear anything anymore. The man looked shocked. Kanji had defended against him and had grabbed his fist.

"Yup, this is the end alright asshole." Kanji said quietly, reared his right fist and punched the man's face. A clear right hook to the face and the man flew a few meters away.

The man stood down. Naoto ran towards Kanji and he leaned on her.

"Tch, how many times did ya' punches hit me and how many o' mine did it take to knock you down? Don't underestimate us 'trash'" Kanji muttered.

"Kanji-kun you oaf! You're bleeding heavily, we need to get you to a hospital quick!" Naoto panicked. Kanji thought it was funny, Naoto used to act calm no matter what situation they're in. He wanted to tease her but his consciousness is fading.

"No need…I'll just take a nap and I'll be fine…" Kanji's voice dropped and he fainted. Naoto supported him and kept calling his name.

"Kanji-kun! Kanji-kun!" Naoto called for him but he didn't answer.

"Don't worry, he's just fainted." The man's voice said. He had gotten up and was rubbing his jaw. "Ouch…That kid got a nice right hook. Got me at the last minute."

Naoto nervously reared back, trying to protect Kanji. Her other hand is already holding her revolver which is in her pocket.

"Hey, hey, it's alright don't worry. I'm not a bad guy." He said but it didn't convince Naoto.

He sighed. He took out his badge and identification card. "My name is Akihiko Sanada. I'm a police detective in this district."

"I know that you're a police officer, but what's your reason for attacking us?" Naoto demanded.

"Simple, I was just testing him out. I read from his records in Inaba that he is quite the fighter so I wanted to see for myself." Akihiko stated.

"Test him? For what?" More questions from Naoto.

"To see if he is capable of handling himself in a one-on-one fight. Personally I wanted to see what his Persona looks like too." Akihiko shrugged.

His last sentence froze Naoto. _He said Persona…_

"Don't look so surprised, you have one too right Naoto-kun?" Akihiko looked at her.

She was surprised by his statement that she is lost for words.

Akihiko took the chance to say, "I know about you and your friends…The Investigation Team. Look, all I can say is that I am an ally, I need your help and all of you would darn well need mine."

"…What do you need us for?" Naoto finally said.

"…It concerns the murder case here in Tatsumi Port Island. I'm handling that case and from what I've seen, it involves supernatural beings, Personas to be exact." Akihiko mentioned.

Naoto stared at him for a moment and he added, "I'll tell you more later, first we need to get him to a clinic." Akihiko pointed at Kanji. Naoto finally lessen her grip on her revolver and allowed Akihiko to support Kanji.

Above one of the roofs Aigis was watching them. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. Someone picked up and Aigis told the receiver, "Akihiko Sanada has made contact with Kanji Tatsumi. The next to be tested is Teddie."

* * *

Yay eighth chapter is out! Dunno why but I couldn't help make Akihiko look like the bad cop- nice cop type, he was pretty cool though, and so is Kanji! ^^ well to any of my readers keep on reviewing my story! ya-haw!

Trickymander: hehe you'll just have to keep on reading to know who it is ^3^


	9. Chapter 9: The Canine & the Foggy Revela

_Chapter 9: The Canine & the Foggy Revelation_

Port Island: Student Dorm

"Kanji-kun! What happened to you?" Yukiko was shocked to see Kanji all wrapped up in bandages. Everybody who was sitting in the living room turned to look.

"Dude the hell happened to you? You looked like you just got out of a brawl!" Yosuke was surprised.

"Are you O.K. Kanji? Did one of those guys from school do this?" Souji asked him seriously. Everyone crowded around him and Naoto.

"H-Hey its O.K. guys ha-ha I just uhh…tripped! Yeah that's it! I tripped on the stairs coming back here ha-ha." Kanji laughed. Nobody believed such an obvious lie. Chie turned to Naoto.

"You know what _really _happened right Naoto-kun? Tell us!" Chie demanded. Naoto stayed quiet for a while.

She bit her lip. "It is as Kanji-kun says Senpai, he merely fell down the stairs…nothing more…" Naoto look away from Chie.

Chie looked dumbfounded. "Fine! If that's how you guys are then I don't care anymore!" She stalks off and muttered furiously.

"…You guys know that you can tell us anything right?" Yukiko looked slightly hurt and went off to look for Chie.

The crowd around Kanji dispersed, Souji stared at him silently. _Aigis…_ Souji turned to look at her and signaled her to the kitchen.

"'Fess up, what'd you do to Kanji?" Souji asked her quietly, restraining his anger.

Aigis stared at him for a while, and chose her words carefully, "There is no point in hiding that I had something to do with Kanji-san's injuries… But I am sorry Seta-kun, I am afraid that I can't tell you the details."

"Why can't you? My friend got beat up and the best you can tell me is that you're involved with it??!" Souji wanted to shout but he maintained his coolness and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry…but I really can't tell you Seta-kun. All I can say is that all of us are involved in something huge, and preparations needs to be done." Aigis finished and walks off, leaving Souji with his thoughts.

* * *

Living Room

Yukiko went downstairs after everyone else had gone up. It was already late but she wanted to get a drink before going to bed. On the way to the kitchen she saw Souji sitting on the armchair.

"Souji-kun what are you doing-" Yukiko stopped. Souji's eyes were closed. Apparently he had fallen asleep on the armchair.

She smiled. "What am I supposed to do with you?" She shook her head. Yukiko looked around to see if anyone else was there and slowly brushed his hair aside.

Yukiko couldn't resist touching his cheeks too and Souji grunted in response. Yukiko withdraw her hands as Souji slowly opened his eyes.

"Yukiko…? What time is it?" Souji muttered sleepily.

"It's already midnight Souji-kun, or at least I think so." Yukiko answered him.

"Hrm…Guess I'll go up to bed…" Souji muttered and stood up. He lost his balance.

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko grabbed his arm and they fell on the armchair together.

"Uhh…" Souji fell silent. They were entangled together on the chair with Yukiko sitting on him.

Yukiko blushed furiously as she was also hugging him. Suddenly another figure appeared in the living room.

"Hey partner are you down here why aren't you up-" It was Yosuke. He stopped dead when he saw Souji and Yukiko sitting together and his mouth hung so low that it could hit the floor.

"Y-Yosuke-kun! It's not what you think!" Yukiko said hastily and stood up from Souji.

"Y-Yeah man nothing happened." Souji added.

"So you guys are in _that _kind of relationship…" Apparently Yosuke was still shocked.

"We're not!" Souji and Yukiko said together.

"H-Hey don't mind me, you guys go ahead with whatever you guys are doing. I didn't see anything ha-ha-ha-ha…" Yosuke quickly walks away.

"Yosuke!" They said in unison again. The awkward night continues.

* * *

Aigis's Room

"_Confirmation has been received. Akihiko has indeed made contact with Kanji Tatsumi. Well done Aigis."_

"I did not do anything. Akihiko-san was the one who tracked him down."

"_Still...Looks like Akihiko has taken a liking to that boy. Did he really beat Akihiko?"_

"Yes he did. Kanji-kun displayed a certain amount of courage and strength that I would never believe he could."

"_Excellent. Alright, just to let you know I've already dispatched our second comrade to your area. Report to me once they have made contact."_

"Understood."

Aigis put down the phone and stared out of the open window. She could hear a howl of an animal. "So you are already here." She smiled.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Yaaaaawwwwnnn* It's sho' boring when Sensei and the others go to school…" Teddie sighed.

Teddie was already used to work. When the others went to school last year he had used his spare time to work at Junes. Now in the new town Teddie had no idea how to use all of his free time.

Yosuke had lent him his laptop but Teddie got bored of it right away. How was he supposed to use the Internet anyway? So he decided to walk around town and arrived at the mall.

"Ooo, this place is bigger than Junes! I wonder what Yosuke thinks about this place?" Teddie looked around interestedly. He went to the clothes store, the arcades, and finally checked the electronics department. He was wondering how that department differs from the one in Junes.

"Hmm, shiny, no speck of dust detected, up-to-date equipments…Wow! This place is definitely better than Junes! Ha-ha-ha I better tell Yosuke this later!" Teddie laughed.

Suddenly he noticed an odd presence staring at him. He turned to his right and saw a grey-white dog staring at him. It was sitting and staring at him intently. Teddie moved towards it.

"Hey there doggie, you lost?" Teddie asked it fondly but it suddenly stood on all four and snarled at Teddie.

"W-What? You hungry?" Teddie backed away.

All of a sudden the dog leapt and pushed Teddie back. He fell down and all he could see was darkness. Then, there was that odd, familiar sensation of being sucked into nothingness.

"O-Oww, hey what did Teddie ever do to you?" Teddie rubbed his head and looked at the dog.

He then took notice of his surroundings. "F-Fog? And this place…Wait a minute…This is my world! What happened here??!" Teddie was shocked. He recognized his homeland but it was not how imagined it would be.

The pleasant pasture was no more. The sun had disappeared and the light had dim to the way it used to be when the murders started.

Teddie was feeling uneasy with the situation. A sound made by the dog snapped him back to reality. It was holding a knife in its mouth, and it looked ready for battle.

Teddie didn't have anything with him, he was at a disadvantage. "H-Hey just a second there Mr. Dog! I don't wanna fight you!" Teddie waved his hands in front of him.

The dog pounced at him and Teddie dodged reflexively. It turned and chased him around.

"Aaahh! First Kanji now you! Teddie didn't do anything wrong!" Suddenly a flash of blue light came from behind him.

He turned for a split second only to be hit by a ball of flame. Teddie was blasted away.

"O-Ouch…S-Sensei help me…" Teddie was laid down eagle-spread and he caught sight of a beast hanging above the dog.

"A Persona…Darn it, this is all 'beary' confusing for me…" Teddie stood up and staggered.

"J-Just now was definitely an Agilao…Were you just testing me with that fire? Cuz' it didn't hurt one bit! Now Teddie is mad! Rawr!" Teddie puffed his chest up and concentrated.

"Here I go, Persona!" Teddie shouted and from the depths of his soul, Kintoki-Douji came forth.

"K-Kintoki-Douji? B-But I thought you evolved into Kamui???" Teddie was confused but he didn't have time to think it through. The dog had launched another attack. This time it's a bigger ball of fire.

"You sure aren't 'beary' patient! Bufu!" Teddie shouted. His persona shot an arrow of ice at the dog but it dodged too. They exchanged blow after blow but none of their attacks seem to be able to hit its target.

They were both getting exhausted. Teddie knew that he was running out of energy and apparently so does the dog.

"Grrr…" The dog snarled.

"Rawr!" Teddie growled back.

Fire and Ice hit each other and exploded. Teddie took the chance to rush forward and so does the dog. They hit each other at the same time.

Teddie was on one of his knees facing the opposite direction while the dog stood on all four facing the other direction too.

A moment of silence and then…The dog collapsed.

Teddie panted. "Not too smart on your part Mr. Dog hehe… Teddie won…" Teddie gave a victory sign to the dog and smiled. Then he too collapsed.

Then Aigis stepped into the scene. "To be able to even beat Cerberus with his bare hands…" Aigis muttered.

She took out her cell phone and dialed the number. "This is Aigis. Koramaru has made contact with Teddie. The next to be tested would be Chie Satonaka."

* * *

Ya-haw! 9th chapter is out! Lol introduce Koromaru in a simple way, i hope the fans won't mind! Nyway thanks to all my readers who support me keep it up! I'll work harder ya-haw! :)


	10. Chapter 10: The Trip Down Memory Lane &

_Chapter 10: The Trip Down Memory Lane & the Spear of Justice_

Gekkoukan High

"Wonder what Teddie's doing at home?" Yosuke asked while yawning widely.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn Yosuke, geez. Well I bet that Teddie's probably taking a nap or something, he doesn't have much to do anyways right?" Chie answered him.

"Guess so, nyway' where's Souji?" Yosuke looked around.

"Oh Souji-kun mentioned that he's joining a club, Yukiko is with him too." Chie replied.

"So he's with Yukiko huh? Man they're tight." Yosuke grinned, remembering last night's incident.

"And just what do you mean by 'tight'?" Chie frowned at him.

Yosuke quickly look away. "It's nothing y'know ha-ha. Not like they're together or anything." Yosuke whistled nervously.

_Crap I've said too much, Souji's gonna skin me alive. _Yosuke turned to saw Chie looking surprised.

"You know something don't you Yosuke?" Chie gave him a reprimanding look.

_Déjà vu ..._"Of course not, I mean like ha-ha, how should I know if Souji likes Yukiko or not?" Yosuke bit his tongue as he continued to dig his grave deeper.

Chie wanted to ask more but then she saw Naoto walking towards them.

"Yosuke-Senpai, Chie-Senpai. Going back to the dorm already?" Naoto bowed a bit at them.

"Hmm think so Naoto-kun. We wanted to wait for Souji-kun and Yukiko but I think they're going to be late. Where's Kanji-kun and Rise-chan?" Chie asked her normally, she had already forgiven Naoto about yesterday's incident.

"Ah yes, Kanji-kun said something about joining the sewing club and Rise-chan already went off. She has an interview with the local media this evening." Naoto answered.

"So it's just us then. Hey, anybody seen Aigis-chan? Come to think of it I don't think she attended school today." Yosuke scratched his head.

"Yeah you're right...Who knows, maybe she has her reasons." Chie shrugs.

"Then let us be off, I don't want us to miss the bus." Naoto opened her shoe locker.

"Hmm, what's this?" Naoto reached inside her locker and grabbed what looked like a letter. She opened and read it quietly. "...Tsk..." She frowned.

"What's wrong Naoto-kun? Hey, what's that letter?" Yosuke turned to look at the letter Naoto was holding.

"I-it's nothing Senpai." She quickly hid the letter in her bag.

"Ooo I get it, it's a love-love letter ey?" Yosuke winked and shoved Naoto lightly.

"T-That's not it! Geez, it's nothing Senpai, it's just a junk mail." Naoto adjusted her cap.

"'Love-Love'? Seriously where'd you learn all this corny words Yosuke?" Chie shook her head.

"Let's move now Senpais' or we'll miss the bus." Naoto reminded them and they left school.

* * *

Paulownia Mall

Aigis carefully lay Teddie down on a bench and turned to the dog that followed her from the TV World. "Koromaru make sure you guard him properly O.K.?" Aigis told it and Koromaru barked energetically in response.

Aigis took out her cell phone. "...This is me again. I wanted to make confirmation that the TV World does exist; I have seen it with my own eyes."

"_I see...Good work Aigis, if what you've said is true then we might have a breakthrough on the murder cases here."_

"Yes I believe so too. The oddness of the time and place of the murders could be explained through that world."

"_Yes, I'll immediately inform Akihiko of this information. Besides that, I wanted to inform you of a change in the test sequence."_

"Change? Will we not be testing Chie-san's ability tomorrow?"

"_About that...It seems another one of our comrade has already arrived in Port Island. He insisted on meeting this one particular person after he had read her data."_

"Where is he?"

"_I do not where he is now but I think he's already made his moves. I want you to witness their battle tonight."_

"Who is this comrade of ours and the person he is testing?"

"_You'll see soon enough, I think Koromaru would be excited to see him again. Go to Gekkoukan High tonight, he will be there."_

"Understood."

Aigis ended the call and stared at Koromaru as he licked Teddie's face to wake him up.

* * *

Gekkoukan High

"So what sort of club are you joining Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked Souji as they scan through the notice board for available clubs.

"I don't know, but I guess I have to join one sports club and one cultural club I guess." He remembered his times at Yasogami High.

"Well we entered a bit later than the other students so I don't think there'd be that many clubs left open for registration..." Yukiko told him.

"Hmm, you're right..." Souji could see that a lot of the clubs are full.

"How 'bout this one Souji-kun?" Yukiko pointed to the Agriculture club.

"...I'll pass." Souji denied the thought of farming as a club activity.

"This one sounds good, Tea Ceremony?" Yukiko suggested.

"I'm not that sophisticated. Let's go with something simpler." Souji skimmed through the paper and found a club he's interested in; Kendo.

"Could help me with my sword training...Guess I'll take it." Souji signed his name on the registration paper.

"That's that. So how bout' you Yukiko? Any clubs in mind?" Souji asked her.

"Hmm, not really...I can't find one that interests me..." Yukiko put her finger on her chin and thought seriously, _I'd want a club that both of us can enjoy..._

Suddenly her eyes caught something. "Souji-kun lets join this club!" Yukiko pointed towards the Drama Club.

"This school has one too?" Souji remembered the Drama Club he joined in Yasogami High. He had fun practicing with Yumi back then...

"Alright go for it." He gave his consent.

Yukiko smiled and wrote her name and Souji's down.

"It's gonna be fun." Yukiko smiled cheerfully.

A flash of light and the Priestess Arcana flashed in front of Souji's eyes. The Priestess Arcana had increased to the second level.

"Think it will be." Souji smiled back.

* * *

Somewhere Outside Port Island: Local Park

The park was filled with families and couples. They were random people enjoying the evening together and having fun. Akihiko got off his motorcycle and took off his wind-goggles. He put on his sunglasses and took a walk inside the park. As he passes by the masses he could see two familiar figures in front of him.

"Don't go too far now Chidori!" The man told the red-haired girl, he had a smile on his face.

"O.K. Junpei-kun, hey look there's a bunch of flowers here!" Chidori pointed towards the small garden and waved at him happily.

"I see that Chidori's doing fine." Akihiko stopped beside the man.

The man turned to see who it was and his eyes grew wide. "Akihiko-san!" He stood up.

"Ha-ha, it's nice to see you again Junpei." Akihiko patted his back.

"Yeah it's good to see you too. So how's the detective thing holding up for ya'?" Junpei grinned while adjusting his cap.

"I'm up to my ears with these new cases. Seriously I don't know what the higher-ups are doing." Akihiko sighed.

"Ha-ha told ya' it's crazy to become a cop but did you listen to me? Nooo, it's always 'Ignore What Junpei Says' to you guys ha-ha."Junpei cracked a joke.

Akihiko smiled. "So your job's going well then?"

"Meh it's O.K. I guess, enough to support me and Chidori at the very least. It's rough but what the heck right? No pain no gain." Junpei smiled slightly and looked at Chidori. "But as long as she continue smiling like that, I can go through anything!"

Akihiko glanced at him. Junpei had really matured over the years; Akihiko could see the maturity in his face.

"...You've grown Junpei..." Akihiko muttered, satisfied.

"Heh course I have, wouldn't want that guy to be disappointed in me after all." Junpei grinned. Then his face became serious. "Akihiko-san...I know that you didn't come all the way here just to catch up on old times with me, so what's up?"

Akihiko turned serious too. "You got it, something's been up in Port Island lately and I need your help."

"What, the murders?" Junpei asked him.

"Yes, although I'm surprised that you know of it but the murder cases could be related to the 'other' side. There're traces of Personas involved." Akihiko told him.

"Is it something to do with Strega??!" Junpei's eyes shifted at Chidori again.

"No I don't think so, as you know Chidori is the only surviving member of Strega. I believe it involves a different suspect altogether; we're still working on that though." Akihiko replied.

"Stop Akihiko-san. I know it's a hard case for you but...I don't want to get involved in these kinds of things anymore. I mean, I have a life now...together with Chidori..." Junpei muttered.

"...I understand, but you should know that I won't stop trying to convince you to come back right?" Akihiko grinned.

"Ha-ha good luck trying Akihiko-san." Junpei grinned back.

"Oh if it isn't Akihiko-san, what a surprise! Did you come here to visit us?" Chidori's voice came in, greeting Akihiko.

"Hello Chidori-chan, ha-ha yes I am. In fact I would love to visit your apartment, could I stay for dinner?" Akihiko smiled at her.

"Of course you can, we only live a couple of blocks away from here." Chidori smiled back.

Junpei gave a look at Akihiko. "That's playing dirty Akihiko-san."

"I have the faintest idea what you're implying Junpei." Akihiko whistled.

* * *

Port Island: Student Dorm

_Night-time_

"I'm heading out for a bit, please don't wait up for me Senpais." Naoto told the gang as she put on her shoes.

"Huh? Where're you going Naoto-kun?" Souji asked her.

"Just to the convenience store Souji-Senpai, I won't be long." Naoto replied without looking at him.

"T-Then I'll go with you. Wouldn't want ya' ta' run into sum' kinda trouble or anythin'..." Kanji mumbled.

"It's O.K. Kanji-kun I can take care of myself." Naoto told him and opened the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled a bit at them and went off.

* * *

Gekkoukan High: Rooftop

_Oh Mr. Detective Prince this letter is meant for you to read,_

_Be careful when you carry it or you will bleed,_

_The moon shines brightly as the challenge is set,_

_Now will you gamble your life and stake your bet?_

_I'll be waiting for you when the two hands are one,_

_When the time comes this puzzle will be undone,_

_At the highest point of the summit you will be laid to rest,_

_Now I'll ask you this; will you be courageous enough to enter the Lion's nest?_

Naoto read the letter again as she looked down at the school ground.

"I'm quite impressed that you've managed to figure the clues out with so little hints." A voice sounded suddenly.

Naoto didn't turn. "It's quite simple actually...When you mentioned the moon I figured it will be around night-time and this phrase, _'when the two hands are one'_, it refers to the clock isn't it? At midnight you will come." She explained calmly.

"You're good...Then how about the place for the challenge?" The voice asked.

"'_The highest point of the summit you will be laid to rest'._ The easiest hint; you're waiting at the rooftop of the school. Why else would you place the letter to be found in the school area? Besides that, I know that the sender of this letter must have something to do with Akihiko Sanada and his claim that he know about Personas so I came alone." Naoto finally turned back. "Now explain yourself, who are you-" She paused.

The voice belonged to a very young boy, perhaps too young. He was wearing what looked like a grade-school uniform and shorts. His spiky brown hair and young face shows his youthfulness.

"A child? I wasted my time playing around with an adolescent? This is degrading..." Naoto looked perplexed and slumps her back.

"I'm not a kid, I'm already in middle school if you must know." His voice sounded annoyed as Naoto looked down on him.

"Do your parents know that you're out this late? Come along I'll bring you to the nearest police station." Naoto patted his head.

The boy shoved away her hand and jumped back. "Geez why does everyone do that? I'm here to test your battle capabilities damn it. My name is Ken Amada."

"Am I supposed to believe a grade-schooler can summon a Persona? Here you can have this lollipop." Naoto took out a lollipop from her pocket and put it in his hands.

"Y-You...Argh I have had enough of you making a fool out of me! If you won't believe my words then believe your own eyes! Persona!" Ken shouted and shot himself with the Evoker. His body emits a blue light and a Persona came forth.

"So you weren't lying..." Naoto nods her head knowingly, as if accepting the facts quickly.

"My Persona, Kala Nemi." Ken looked satisfied at the sight of Naoto's face.

"...The ability to bring Personas into this world...How does he do it? Back then he used some kind of revolver..." Naoto muttered to herself, deep in thought.

"Hey don't ignore me! Hama!" Ken launched an attack.

Suddenly a flash of blue light came from Naoto and blocked the attack.

"I'm surprised that you've changed form but... Come Sukuna Hikona." Naoto's Persona zigzagged in the air so fast that it looks as if it's invisible.

"You...didn't use an Evoker did you? I'm getting more interested in you people." Ken grinned and launched another attack. Once again it was blocked by the tiny Persona.

"Hmm it is quite shocking to think of the possibility that there are other people in this world that can summon Persona but then again I didn't think that Adachi-san could summon one either..." Naoto wasn't even looking at him.

"You're really starting to piss me off, stop ignoring me!" Ken stepped forward and attacked with his lance.

Naoto sidestepped and dodged the piercing attack. "That was quite dangerous; children shouldn't play with sharp objects." Naoto scolded him.

"Don't treat me like a kid! My experience with Personas is a lot more than yours, you never had to fight the impossible have you? You'd never imagine fighting someone who is immortal!" Ken shouted. _Really, what is this woman thinking? Treating me like some kind of brat..._

"I've fought an immortal before, and together with my friends we've defeated it." Naoto gave him a short answer.

She didn't pay much attention to Ken, dodging and blocking his attacks every now and then. _ So young, yet already embroiled in something far bigger than he is..._ However, she is quite impressed with his battle tactics. _He uses the lance to make up for his small physical built and those Hamas are not exactly fun to be hit with..._

"A battle of wits huh?" For the first time Naoto actually smiled. She was beginning to enjoy the match.

Whenever she turned Ken used that chance to pierce her and if he misses he continued with a slashing technique. Naoto decided not to use her revolver, using a firearm on a kid would be unthinkable.

"Y-You, stop running away! Kala Nemi, Fatal Attack!" Ken shouted and lunged forward. Suddenly he tripped over his lance and fell forward. He was right in front of his Persona. _Crap, I'm gonna get hit! _He shut his eyes, bracing himself for the hit.

BANG! A loud impact, but Ken didn't feel any pain. Rather, he felt someone embracing him. He opened his eyes to see Naoto hugging him. She had used her own body to shield him from the attack.

"...Slight miscalculation...I didn't have time to order my Persona to protect you so...Heh..." Naoto sighed.

"Y-You're bleeding!" Kenwas dumbfounded. They were enemies but she had protected him.

"Nothing to worry about...And you! Children shouldn't play with sharp objects...How many times do you want me to say it?" Naoto scolded him.

"Shut up...Don't treat me like a kid..." Ken's voice was croaking.

Naoto smiled. She remembered when she was small she had found a knife lying on the floor in her house. She played with it and almost unknowingly stabbed herself. Her grandfather had stepped in and she had stabbed his hand instead. She was told off afterwards, _Children should not play with sharp objects! _Her grandfather's voice rung in her head.

Her blood trickled from her face to Ken's head. She hugged him tightly. "...It must've been rough for you...Dealing with Shadows at your age..."

"I-I handled it well! I-It doesn't matter how old I am or how young I look, what's important is that I tried my best!" Ken was crying. _Why, why am I crying? I'm stronger than this but what she said made me..._

"Children should act like children...Leave the fighting to us adults next time..." Naoto looked at Ken's face and smiled sincerely.

_Mother..._ Ken couldn't help it. He hugged her back and cried. The most he cried since Shinjiro's death.

"That's it...Shuush, don't worry..." Naoto ruffled his hair in a motherly way.

Her pace slowed down and she finally collapsed, still hugging Ken in her arms.

"Naoto-san, Naoto-san!" ken called her name, but she had fainted.

Out of the shadows Aigis appeared. "What an incredible person..." Aigis muttered. She had witnessed the entire incident.

"Aigis-san! We need to help her!" Ken caught sight of Aigis.

"We will Ken, rest assured. I believe Naoto-kun has won this battle." Aigis smiled, looking at Naoto.

She took out her cell phone and dialled the number. "Aigis here. Ken Amada has made contact with Naoto Shirogane. We proceed with the next test as we had planned."

Aigis turned to look at Ken who was supporting Naoto and moving her towards a bench.

Unbeknownst to the group on the rooftop, their actions were observed by a little girl hovering above the air. "They are strong, aren't they Daeva?" She said to her Persona.

* * *

Yay! 10th chapter is out! Woo-Hoo! I've been up to my ears geeting ready for my finals in my U so I haven't had much time to upload my stories sigh* But don't worry, I'll still upload my fan-fic for my readers! :) I made it longer this time to make up for my last chapter so I hope u guys won't mind :p Ooooo how I love the way I made Naoto this time round, she's so cool!!!I'll keep working hard! So keep on supporting me ppl! Ya-Haw! :)


	11. Chapter 11: The Day of Ease & The Alice

_Chapter 11: The Day of Ease & The Alice In The Wonderland_

_The Next Day_

Port Island: Student Dorm

"Teddie didn't come back yesterday, and neither did Naoto-kun. Do you think that something could've happened to them?" Yosuke asked Souji, he had a worried look on his face.

Souji shook his head. He didn't know what had happened to them but he had a gut feeling Aigis was involved.

"That's it. I'm gonna go look for them." Kanji suddenly stood up.

"Kanji-kun please wait." Yukiko pulled him to sit down.

"To hell with it if I'm jes' gonna sit down here! Those two could be in danger for all I know! What if they got to her-" Kanji stopped dead. He almost exposed Akihiko's and Aigis's secret.

"They? Who're they?" Yosuke frowned.

Kanji didn't answer him and merely grunted in response. He sat back down and looked away from the others.

Suddenly Souji's cell phone rang. He picked it up and heard Aigis's voice from the other end.

"_Good morning Seta-kun, I trust everybody is awake by now?"_

"Aigis, where are you?"

"_I'm currently at Port Island Hospital. We're tending to Shirogane-kun's wounds right now."_

"What happen-" Before Souji could finish his sentence Aigis interrupted him.

"_Do not shout it out loud Seta-kun or Tatsumi-kun will go berserk."_

"Point taken... Is Teddie with you too? Anyway how is she?"

"_Teddie-kun is beside Shirogane-kun right now, he is telling her some jokes. Her condition is stable as of now; she did not receive any mortal blows I assure you."_

"Somehow hearing you say that again doesn't convince me anymore." Souji frowned.

"_I know it is hard to trust me...but please do so Seta-kun. Just a little bit more..."_

"...Just don't let anyone else get admitted into the hospital you hear me?"

"_...Thank you Seta-kun."_

She ended the conversation. Souji stared at his cell phone and frowned.

"Was that Aigis-san?" Yukiko asked him.

"Yeah...And she said not to worry about Naoto, she's with her along with Teddie." Souji answered back.

"Is she O.K.?" Kanji looked at Souji.

"Naoto's fine Kanji, don't worry." Souji assured him.

"Kay' then, guess I'll go grab a bite to eat or sumthin'..." Kanji stood up and stretched his limbs.

"I'll go with you man, geez what a crazy week this is! First you got back all wrapped up like a mummy now Teddie and Naoto-kun had to do a Houdini disappearing act..." Yosuke went off with Kanji.

Souji looked at them for a while before turning to Yukiko. _Guess it's just us left, maybe we can go for some breakfast..._ before Souji could ask Chie suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Yukiko guess what! I've got us two free tickets to the spa today!" Chie told Yukiko excitedly.

"Oh err...How nice Chie!" Yukiko replied.

"Isn't it? I was checking my e-mail just now and at first I thought it was just junk mail but it's actually real!" Chie was jumping up and down.

"I-I see, so what time would you like to go?" Yukiko asked her.

"I knew you'd go with me! The mail said that the spa opens at 11 A.M. so let's get ready now!" Chie ran upstairs after saying that.

Yukiko turned to Souji "Err...Well, I guess I'd better go get ready now..." She seemed hesitant to leave.

"Yeah you should or you'll be late." Souji smiled.

"I'm sorry I'd thought to ask you out for breakfast together Souji-kun." Yukiko blushed a bit and turned to the stairs.

Suddenly the front door flew open. Souji stood up and heard footsteps rushing into the dorm. He peered to the entrance hall only to be jumped at by a flash of red...again.

"R-Rise! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Souji tried to squirm out of her tight hug.

"Senpai I missed you!" The young idol squealed. She kept on rubbing her face furiously on his chest.

"Rise-chan please control yourself!" Yukiko said, exasperated.

Rise let go of Souji but she puffed up her cheeks, "Aww, why can't I hug him more? I've been soooooo lonely since yesterday!"

"Come to think of it you didn't come back yesterday too...How come no one noticed that?" Souji scratched his head.

"Senpai that's cruel! You mean to say you didn't even care to know where I went to yesterday? What if I was kidnapped by a stalker? Or by an alien!" Rise pouted.

"We all know that you were in an interview yesterday, guess that's why everyone didn't make a deal out of you not coming back. I watched the show by the way." Souji replied.

"You did? Ooo how was I Senpai? I know my hair was a mess yesterday and-" Rise went on with the interview, her little anger towards Souji vanished entirely.

"- And I mentioned you to Senpai! About my dream guy I described you, 'A tall, cool and brave guy who'd be there for me whenever I need him' sigh*" She looked at Souji dreamily.

"Isn't that nice?" Yukiko strained a smile but Souji could tell she felt slightly annoyed.

"Anyways I have the day off today Senpai! Let's go on a date!" Rise asked him straight out.

"D-Date?" Souji repeated the word.

"Yeah, a date. I saw an ad in the newspaper saying that there's a new amusement park opening today. Let's go play there Senpai!" She tugged his sleeve.

_Well I don't really have anything else to do...And going out with Rise could be fun..._ Souji nodded in response.

"Yippee! We're going on a date!" Rise cheered and hugged him again.

Yukiko gave Rise an annoyed look but she grinned sheepishly back.

"Fine...I'll let you have him for today." Yukiko sighed and went upstairs.

"I hope nothing weird happens today..." Souji muttered quietly.

* * *

Port Island: Dream Wonderland

"Senpai over here, over here!" Rise waved her hand happily. Souji was a few feet away from her and he was reading the amusement park's history.

The amusement park was built a couple of months ago by the Kirijo Group Enterprise as a show of effort to rebuilt Port Island's entertainment features. Souji looked at the picture of the new president of the Kirijo Group and saw that she was quite a young woman, probably in her twenties.

"Seeenpaaai you're so slow!" Rise snapped him back to reality. "Geez this is one of my rare chances to go on a date with you and you're not co-operating with me Senpai! At this rate some other hunky, handsome guy could just swipe me away from you!" She added.

"Would you go with some other hunky, handsome guy?" Souji teased her.

Rise looked away and then punched his arm playfully, "Of course not..." She replied softly, blushing. Even Rise could get embarrassed.

With everyone else it was easy of her to put on her "Risette" face and become the idol everyone expects her to be, but it was different with Souji. He had understood her real self, and accepted her many different faces. She could be whoever she wanted to be and Souji would still be by her side, laughing and comforting her when she needs him.

"So where to first?" Souji asked her.

"Ooo Ooo let's go ride the roller-coaster first Senpai! I heard it goes waaaayyyy up there into the clouds!" Rise pointed to the sky.

"Ha ha, I don't think that's possible Rise." Souji chuckled. However, the roller-coaster _did_ touch the clouds. Souji swore that he saw an aeroplane flying above them.

Afterwards Rise dragged him to the merry-go-round, and Rise got into a childish fight with a five year-old on who gets to ride the unicorn.

The haunted house was entertaining, especially when Rise tried to pretend to get scared and jumped into Souji's arms. Instead she missed the mark and hugged a Sadako-lookalike creature and really screamed out loud.

At the snack booth Souji bought a cotton candy which he offered Rise. She tore a bit of it and instead asked Souji to open his mouth. He obeyed and she fed him the candy. She giggled and blushed.

Suddenly he heard a clicking sound. He turned to see a professional-looking man wearing a vest was taking pictures of him and Rise. The man noticed Souji looking at him and quickly walked away.

"Oh no..." Rise moaned softly.

"Why? Who was that?" Souji looked at her, confused.

"I think he's one of 'In' magazine's photographers. I kinda remember him from my past interviews." Rise scratched her head.

"Think it could harm your career, getting your picture snapped with me in it?" Souji looked worried. Could he have messed up Rise's hard-work of building her career back from scratch?

"Oh Senpai, even if it does it won't matter to me, you're more important than my image." Rise replied cheerfully.

Souji wasn't convinced but Rise had pulled him to the Ferris-wheel. "Senpai let's ride that one next!" She smiled at him.

In the Ferris-wheel Rise was looking over the horizon where the sun was setting in. _An entire day spent with Senpai...I couldn't have asked for a better gift... _She has the day off tomorrow too _but surely Souji-Senpai would want to spend the day with Yukiko-Senpai..._

"Why the long face? Something wrong?" Souji asked her.

Rise merely smiled. She didn't want to ruin the moment. "Senpai look...The sun is very beautiful..."

Souji turned to look outside. "Yeah...It is..." He agreed with her.

A moment passed by as they enjoyed the view together. Then Rise turned to look at Souji, "Thank you for going out with me today Senpai! It was fun but too bad it's going to end soon." Then Rise stopped talking and thought of something.

"Hmm...You can't actually call this the end of the date unless..." Rise's voice trailed off.

"Unless what?" Souji looked confused.

Rise stood up in the Ferris-wheel and went closer to Souji. She gave him a smile and kissed his forehead.

Souji looked perplexed while Rise grinned, "You can't end a date unless you kiss Senpai! Geez you have to remember that at least if we go out next time!"

Souji felt a hint of love coming from Rise and the Lovers Arcana flashed in front of his eyes. His bond with Rise had increased, and the Lovers Arcana had gone up to the 2nd level.

After their feet had touched the ground they decided that it was time to head back to the dorm. They had only walked a few metres when Souji suddenly hit something and fell down.

"Senpai are you okay?" Rise quickly went to his side. Souji rubbed his knees and scanned around to look for what had hit him.

It was a little girl no older than ten, and she was sobbing.

"Hey there are you alright? I'm sorry I bumped into you.' Souji apologised and helped the girl up. She was still crying and rubbing her eyes. The little girl was wearing what looked like a gothic dress with neat frills all over it. She has a long, wavy violet-coloured hair and a cute ribbon clipped on top of her head. Somehow Souji thought that she looked more like a fairy tale character.

"Are you lost sweetie? Do you want us to help you out?" Rise asked her in a sisterly fashion. Souji was surprised by her sudden maturity.

"Sniff* I-I couldn't find Grigori. H-He promised to play with me today but when we were at the merry-go-round he left me there all alone! Sniff* I-I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him." The girl looked at Rise and Souji tearfully.

"It's okay, we'll help you find uhh, Grigori." Souji told her.

"Sniff* Really?" She looked at Souji.

"Sure we will, let's go have a look around sweetie." Rise smiled at her.

"Sniff* Thank you umm..." She was grasping for a word to call them.

"You can call me 'Rise', and this here is my boyfriend 'Souji'" Rise giggled.

She nodded and looked at Souji. She moved towards him and took his hand.

"What, you just met him and already you're taking him away from me?" Rise joked.

The little girl looked frightened and Souji gave Rise a look. "I'm just joking sweetie don't worry!" She said hurriedly.

She held onto his hand tightly and seemed to be at ease with his presence. "What's your name?" Souji asked her.

"I-I'm Alice. Just Alice..." She answered quietly.

"Okay Alice, now let's see if we can find this Grigori. Is he your dad?" Souji asked her but she shook her head in response.

"Well, is your mommy around here too?" Rise asked her and yet she shook her head again.

"Daddy and Mummy died a long time ago..." Alice answered her.

"Ohh...I'm sorry sweetie..." Rise looked at her apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm used to being alone. Grigori sometimes take me somewhere to have fun but he always leaves me alone in the end...And it's scary when it gets dark, sometimes I couldn't find my way back home and ended up sleeping on the streets... I think Grigori had already forgotten about me and went back home without me..." With that Alice began sniffing and rubbing her eyes again.

"What- now that's just mean! He's your caretaker isn't he and he doesn't mind leaving you all alone? That's plain child abuse!" Rise was angry.

"I-It's not his fault. Grigori has a short attention-span so he always gets distracted! I-It's my fault for wanting to come here b-but I really wanted to ride the merry-go-round s-so..." Alice looked at her foot guiltily.

"It's not your fault sweetie. So do you remember your home address? We'll take you there and I'm gonna give this Grigori a piece of my mind!" Rise puffed up her chest.

"I-I don't remember it. I always found it by chance and Grigori always leads the way...Sniff*" Alice sniffed.

Souji couldn't find any other possible way to help her other than going to the police station but then he got an idea. "Alice-chan, if it's O.K. with you, would like to stay the night with us? We live nearby and if you don't want to we'll take you to a police station. They can help you too." Souji suggested.

Alice looked at him for a while and pondered on the choices. "I-Is it okay if I stay with you?" She asked softly.

"Of course it is. You can sleep in Rise's room tonight." Souji smiled at her.

"B-But what if Grigori gets angry with me?" Alice looked frightened at the thought. She really was an easily-frightened girl.

"It's O.K.! If that Grigori comes I'll give him a good scolding and tell him to treat you better!" Rise patted her back.

Alice smiled for the first time. "T-Thank you Big Sis a-and...Big Bro..."

The word caught Souji by surprise. He hadn't heard it in quite a while. Only now he could see the resemblance between Alice and Nanako. She had reminded him so much of his younger cousin.

Souji could feel a bond formed between him and Alice and sure enough, a flash of bright light and the Death Arcana appeared before his eyes. He had established a bond with Alice.

He wondered uneasily why Alice was the Death Arcana. _Could she be in more trouble with this Grigori character?_ Somehow he felt a need to protect Alice. _Yes, like an older brother just like with Nanako..._

"Let's go home Alice." Souji and Rise said together and they both smiled. Alice took their hands and they walked out together.

* * *

_Night-time_

Port Island: Shopping District

"Wheew! Wasn't that great Yukiko?" Chie gave a sigh of relief.

"Ehm, it was so wonderful Chie. I wished I was in there forever." Yukiko replied lazily.

"Now I can't wait to get back to the room and sleeeep..." Chie yawned.

Suddenly Chie snapped out of her drowsiness and became fully alert. She felt a dangerous aura coming from somewhere.

"I've been waiting forever for you Satonaka-san." A voice came from a dark alley. "Of course the timing wasn't perfect and I had to play with these uncouth fellows over here." It was a young woman, and she was pointing toward a group of thugs bunched up together on the streets. Apparently she had beaten all of them unconscious.

"Who are you?" Chie tensed up. _Crap this is bad, who is she?_ It wasn't the fact that she had been alone waiting for her to come, or that she had beaten the living hell out of those goons but..._her eyes..._ She had an icy glare that could freeze up a volcano.

"Yukiko run..." Chie looked at Yukiko, who was half-dazed, half-worried.

"W-What? I can't leave you behind Chie!" Yukiko replied.

"Listen to me and run back to the dorm! Go get help from the others! Now Yukiko!" Chie ushered her and she hurriedly ran away, glancing back at Chie.

The woman took out what look like a fencing sabre and held it in front of her eyes. "So, shall we begin our dance?"

Chie sighed and tightened her shoes. "I knew those free coupons were too good to be true..."

* * *

Yay! 11th chappy is out! I'm soooooo sorry for being out of it for 3 weeks guys! My exams has just ended yay! :) So now I can start posting up my new chapters! Anyway I'll work hard! ganbatte ya-haw! ^^


	12. Chapter 12: The Empress's Freezing Thron

_Chapter 12: The Empress's Freezing Throne & The Path She Took Today_

Port Island: Shopping District

"Hah!" The red-haired attacker moved forward. Chie had just been able to dodge her attack only to be greeted by the sound of her blade closing in on her again. All of her moves were anticipated and countered by the mysterious assailant.

_This woman is no joke! Is she seriously trying to kill me? _Chie jumped backwards repeatedly. The femme fatale was relentless. She closes in on Chie every time she jumps.

"What's the matter Satonaka? Is running away the only thing you know how to do? I thought you have more potential, having fought with Shadows before." The woman remarked.

Chie was surprised to hear her adversary mention "Shadows" that she had stopped dodging. The fencing blade stopped directly at her throat. The woman looked at her intently.

"How do you know about Shadows?" Chie asked softly, trying not to provoke the woman to slice her throat off.

"There are a lot of things that I know about, for instance; how is your friend Shirogane doing in the hospital?" She smiled evilly.

"You bit-" Chie's words were drowned by the sound of a gunshot. She couldn't believe what had happened. _She shot herself? What the hell, oh man, oh man..._ Chie withdrew herself from the young woman. No blood dropped from the woman but instead a blue aura emitted all around her body.

"...Pierce them, Artemisia." The woman said, and something erupted from her body. A gladiator-like monster appeared, staring down on Chie.

"A Persona! You're a Persona-user?" Chie looked at the Persona in amazement.

"Bufudyne!" The woman yelled, and a hail of ice fell from the sky.

"Hey, ouch ouch!" Chie felt the chills from the attack as she dodged the ice blocks.

"Darn it now this pisses me off! If it's a Persona fight you want, it's a Persona fight you'll get!" Chie stopped running and got into a weird pose.

"Did the ice hit your head?" The woman sounded both concerned and amused.

"Shut up for a second! This is the pose Bruce Lee did in Trial of The Dragon!" Chie drew her breath and yelled, "Zaou Gongen!" Chie looked confident for a moment but it turned into a confused look as it was not Zaou Gongen who answered her summon, it was Tomoe Gonzen.

"Tomoe? I thought you'd evolved or something like that..." Chie scratched her head. "Oh well, thinking isn't really my fort." Chie sighed.

"Are you actually being serious?" The woman said incredulously.

"Yeah I am, this is the way I usually fight..." Chie answered her back.

"It's sloppy! You get distracted way too easily, you're always open for counterattacks, and to top it all of you don't have any kind of strategy! Did you even try to find my weaknesses?" The woman lectured her sternly.

"N-No I mean, should I? I didn't even think 'bout that...Waitaminute, why am I even taking all of your nagging? You're not my mother! Tomoe, Skull Cracker!" Chie ordered her Persona to attack.

The woman easily dodged the attack with grace. "What I'm saying is you can't just jump into a fight without knowing what you're in for! That's exactly the kind of attitude that could kill yourself or your teammates!"

That one stung. Chie remembered the time when she first entered Yukiko's Castle. She had charged headlong without even hearing Souji's or Yosuke's warnings. It had almost caused her her life when her own Shadow had emerged.

"I know that I'm not that smart...Yeah I depend on Yukiko lots of times, and even Souji and sometimes Yosuke too..." Chie reminds herself of Yosuke's face more than the others.

"If that smart-ass sees me now he'd probably yell at me. Heh, that'd be a hoot. Yosuke laughing at me...Yosuke...Laughing...At...Me...?" Chie imagined Yosuke laughing his guts out at seeing her getting her butt kicked by the mysterious assailant. She snapped.

"No way in hell am I getting laughed at by that idiot! HIYAH!" Chie gave a swift kick to the woman. She blocked with her sword.

"Tch." The blow was quite powerful as the woman was pushed back. _That's some kick..._

"HIYAH! HIYAH!" Chie didn't relent. Her kicks became faster and more accurate. Twice the woman lost her balance and had to jump backwards to avoid her oncoming attacks.

_She's strong, the kicks are getting better but..._ The woman observed Chie's breathing pattern. She was heaving and gasping for air. She sighed. _No improvement in that area huh?_

"Time to end this." The woman drew her sword and got into a fencing pose. Her Persona readied itself too.

"Finally getting to the point huh? Well bring it!" Chie panted. Tomoe drew its blade.

"HAH!" The two women lunged at each other at the same time. The impact was so large that the surrounding area was destroyed by it. An explosion occurred.

* * *

A tremendous bang could be heard from the place she had left her friend. "Chie!" Yukiko gasped and stopped in her tracks. Torn between calling the others for help and going back to Chie, she closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Chie. _Yukiko turned and headed back towards the shopping district.

* * *

Tokyo: Shibuya

The busy bustling street of Shibuya was as usual. The people that walk on its street and the fashion statements were as wild as ever. Akihiko Sanada, Junpei Iori and Chidori Iori walked together closely so as to not lose track of the other in the masses. They walked on the scramble crossing and reached the 109 department store. On the main screen of all the stores were pictures of various unique clothes and the picture of a familiar girl they all know.

Junpei whistled. "Woo, didn't know Yuka-tan became this famous." He adjusted his cap.

"Well, she was the fastest among us to move on with her life, and her spunky attitude attributed to her success as you can see there." Akihiko pointed to a magazine cover a passerby was reading. Yukari was scowling in that picture, or rather looked slightly tensed.

"Fastest? Maybe so. Happiest? I dunno..." Again he adjusted his cap. It was a habit of his ever since he quit SEES.

"So anyway if we're looking for Yukari-chan, why are we here Akihiko-san?" Chidori voiced out.

"Because the papers said that our little princess would be here tonight, for her new fashion show." Akihiko winked and pointed towards the 109 department store.

_Inside the department store_

"Shiki-san please handle the dress carefully! Is the lighting setup ready? Make sure the timing for the music to come in is correct! Are the models ready? And where is my coffee?" Yukari was really nervous. She had done dozens of fashion shows before but this is the first time she is collaborating with other major brands and hers is going to be the main attraction.

"Sigh* I need a break..." Yukari massaged her forehead and sat down. Things had been hectic for her lately. Her clothes were selling like hot cakes and she had been busy designing new clothes 24/7. Her brand _'Noise' _has been all the rage with the teenagers these days.

_Heck, even those teenage Kanami and Rise Kujikawa are wearing her designs._ She felt proud that celebrities are wearing her designs; it made her feel needed, important. _So how come I feel so empty? I have a nice condominium all to myself, a brand new Porsche, and I even bought a kitten! Why don't I feel a sense of accomplishment..._

Yukari knew the reason why. _It's him. It's his fault for this emptiness..._ Yukari shook her head. She had wanted to forget about the pain. She had moved on from her old, insecure self. She hadn't kept in touch with her old schoolmates but Junpei and Fuuka had called her some times. She had only met with Mitsuru and Akihiko once since she left the old dorm and she had lost total contact with Aigis and Ken. Koromaru, she presumed, is with Aigis.

_I wonder how they're doing now...Better than I am I hope..._She thought miserably.

"Hey if you frown anymore than that you'll get wrinkles Yuka-tan." An old, familiar voice joked.

Yukari lifts her head up to see Junpei Iori grinning at her. Behind him were more familiar faces; Akihiko Sanada smiled at her and Chidori came forward to hug her. "It's been so long Yukari-chan!" Chidori said happily.

"C-Chidori-san! You guys! What're you all doing here?" Yukari asked with a mix of happiness and confusion.

"Oh we just came by to see how our old friend is doing. Y'know being a celebrity and all that, living the lifestyle of the rich and famous..." Junpei cracked another joke.

"Ha-ha, I see you still have that lame sense of humour Junpei." Yukari laughed.

"Ouch, the girl can still bite!" Junpei laughed too.

"So how've you been doing Yukari?" Akihiko sat down in front of her and looked through the magazines on the table.

"Well same ol' same ol' Akihiko-senpai. Haven't really been doing anything big, just the usual." Yukari replied, but her curiosity as to why they appear has yet to die down.

Akihiko scanned her, than as though reading her mind, cleared his throat. "Eh-Hem well the reason we're here Yukari is..."

"...We want your butt back in SEES." Junpei finished the sentence for Akihiko.

"Yes. Thank you for the interruption Junpei." Akihiko glared at him.

"No probs Akihiko-san." Junpei shrugs.

Yukari looked from Junpei to Akihiko. "You guys must be nuts! I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with SEES anymore!"

"We know...but certain circumstances have arisen and we need all the help we can get." Akihiko continued.

"Whatever it is it doesn't concern me." Yukari folded her arms.

"Even if it concerns the fate of the world and the one who had protected it?" Akihiko stated quietly.

Yukari stared at him. "...Please don't bring Minato into this conversation. Both you and I know full well that he is gone forever..."

Akihiko put his hands together. "You're right...That was tactless of me, forgive me." Akihiko apologized sincerely.

"W-Whatever it is I'm saying it now. I got a life now, a new one. This is my second chance for a fresh start so please..." Yukari gripped her arms tightly, the tension of the matter getting to her.

After a short pause Akihiko finally spoke, "...We understand. We'll leave you for now however..." He took out a small case from his briefcase and put it on the table. "If you change your mind open the case. Mitsuru's number is inside and a certain old memorabilia that belongs to you is in it as well."

Akihiko stood up and headed towards the exit. The others followed suit.

"It was nice to see you again Yuka-tan." Junpei patted her shoulders and followed Akihiko.

"Do visit us when you have the time Yukari-chan." Chidori smiled warmly at her and left.

Yukari stared at the metal case. "It's got nothing to do with me..." She muttered and threw the case into the garbage can.

* * *

Port Island: Student Dorm

"Whoa, who the hell brought a kid back into the dorm?" Kanji asked in confusion. He had almost knock Alice down when he was rushing towards the kitchen to get some food.

"U-Um..." Alice looked frightened of Kanji. She practically froze when she saw the giant man staring down at her.

"Hey you okay kid? You're not bruised or anythin' right?" Kanji bend down to get a closer look at her.

"Sniff* U-Uuuh..." Alice started sniffing, her eyes were already red and tears could be seen forming in her eyes.

"H-Hey! Whytcha' cryin' for? D-Don't do that, people are gonna get the wrong idea!" Kanji tried to sooth the girl but his frantic expression made him look scarier. Alice started to sob.

"Kanji don't you dare bully Alice-chan!" Rise stomped into the kitchen and shielded Alice from Kanji. Alice quickly tug on Rise's skirt and buried her face in it.

"I-I wasn't bullying her! I only asked what the heck she's doing here that's all!" Kanji tried to explain to Rise.

"O-ho! First bullying, now trying to cover up for your crimes? I'll tell Naoto about this, let's see what she'll do to you!" Rise turned around and pulled Alice towards the living room.

"H-Hey don't do that! She's gonna skin me alive if she found out I made a kid cry!" Kanji chased after her.

"Hah! So you do confess you're bullying her!" Rise had a triumphant expression on her as she dialled Naoto's number on her cell phone.

"Doy! What I meant was...Hey are you listening to me dammit!" Kanji panicked and forgot his words.

"Hmm...She's not answering the phone! What's Naoto doing at this hour? Don't tell me she's gone clubbing and didn't invite me." Rise made a sad face.

"C-Clubbing? She is...Waitaminute ain't she at a hospital? The hell she's doing in a club?" Kanji looked bewildered.

"Geez I'm only guessing Kanji! Hmph, since Naoto isn't reachable I'll let you off the hook this time but if I catch you bullying her the next time..." Rise warned him sternly.

"Okay I get it, I get it. I'm not gonna scare the kid next time." Kanji sighed, defeated.

"As long as you get that. Anyways this is Alice-chan, we met at the amusement park just now. Me and Souji-senpai adopted her." Rise said happily.

"Wha- You guys kidnapped a kid from the amusement park?" Kanji was shocked. He looked at Alice who had stopped crying, and she hid her face behind Rise again.

"We didn't kidnap her, we adopted her." Rise said again, annoyed.

"So you just 'adopted' a kid from out of nowhere? I dunno if it's legal in this country to do sumthin' like that..." Kanji scratched his head.

"Rise don't confuse him like that, he's gonna get the wrong idea." Souji sighed. He had finished bathing when he heard a commotion downstairs and saw Rise arguing with Kanji.

"Senpai!" Rise squealed and quickly hug him.

"B-Big Bro." Alice called him.

"Hey Alice. Had dinner yet?" Souji smiled at the little girl. She blushed and shook her head vigorously.

"I was going to fix something for her in the kitchen when _somebody_ came in and frightened her!" Rise stared pointedly at Kanji.

"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose!" Kanji folded his arms.

"Well I'll cook something up. Would fried rice and chicken salad be O.K. with you Alice?" Souji looked at her. Alice thought for a moment and then nods her head happily.

Souji smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh-Oh I'll help too Senpai! I've gotten better at cooking just you wait and see!" Rise giggled.

Souji looked at her in alarm. His 'spidey'-sense tells him the opposite and he quickly look at Kanji. The second their eyes met a mutual understanding was formed between them. No way would they let Alice's first dinner in the dorm be her last.

"Uhh I'll help out too Senpai! I was hungry nyways' so I'll do the fried rice!" Kanji quickly offered his help.

"What? Oh man I thought it'll be only me and Senpai doing the cooking. It'd look like we're newlyweds..." Rise grumbled.

Souji looked at Kanji again. His face conveying his unlimited gratitude.

"Well let's get this show on the road then! Let's go Alice-chan!" Rise was in high spirits and marched into the kitchen. Alice giggled and followed her.

"Let's make sure to do the exact duplicate of her meal Senpai..." Kanji muttered and Souji nodded.

* * *

Port Island: Shopping District

"That was a splendid attack...Urgh..." Mitsuru groaned. She massaged her body. It seems that she had broken her ribcage... She looked at the site of the impact, everything was blown into smithereens and a wide hole was at the center. She stood up slowly and walked towards it.

Chie was lying unconscious in the middle of the hole. Although she looked a little bit wounded she was fine. Mitsuru didn't see any need to call for an ambulance.

"Sigh* All brawns, no brains...She's just like Akihiko and Junpei..." Mitsuru sighed. She jumped into the hole, wincing slightly from the pain, and brought Chie up.

"If we're gonna work together the first thing we have to work on is your discipline..." Mitsuru sat beside Chie who was still unconscious. "Sigh*, you're not even listening are you? Oh well...Ugh, guess I need to worry about myself for now..."

Mitsuru tried to get up but she could not muster up any strength. She had no energy left to even stand let alone walk. A noise could be heard coming from behind her. She quickly tense up and held her fencing sabre in front of her.

"No need to panic, it's me Mitsuru-san." It was Aigis. She was with another person whom Mitsuru recognizes as Naoto Shirogane. _Her head is still wrapped up though..._ Mitsuru let go of her weapon and slumped down.

"Are you alright Kirijo-san?" Naoto asked her.

"Heh, how do you know my name now Naoto-san? Must have been Aigis..." Mitsuru was losing her consciousness.

"Rest for now Mitsuru-san, we'll take care of things here." Aigis was holding Chie in her arms.

"Thank you...Aigis and Naoto-san..." With that Mitsuru fainted.

"Looks like we have a lot to do." Naoto massaged her forehead.

"Yes, but first let's get them to a private hospital. It'll not be good for the public to see the Kirijo Group President in this state." Aigis stated and Naoto nodded in agreement.

As they were about to leave a figure suddenly landed in front of them, smashing the streets.

"Now now, just where do you two think you are going? Hehehe." The figure asked with a sense of humour in his voice.

"Oh no..." Aigis looked at him in horror. Even though she is a machine she could very well see her own death coming very soon.

The Patchman grinned.

* * *

Yay! 12th chappy out ^^ nyways sum1 asked me if Alice is Junpei's daughter but the answer is no- Alice mentioned her parents died. I'll explain it in future chappies! Haha between Souji-Yukiko-Rise I'm loving the love triangle! I'll work hard, do my best! ya-haw! ^^


End file.
